


Fortuity of Meeting You

by imperialMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dying universe, F/M, Humanstuck, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Living in an old universe, John encounters a mysterious ball that came from the sky and it sends him to another universe. Now he has to figure out how to get back home.





	1. Chapter 1

Thus so far the suns, moons, and dust have lived their long lives here in this universe, but with every birth comes the beginning of death.  
As humanity grew to recognize their withering planet, they sought to abandon it than to preserve it. By jumping from one planet to another, spreading their race across the masses and conquering their imagination of opposing foes, they thrived. However, this became short lived. 

The many habitable planets soon became consumed by stars, or pummelled by the cruel rocks in the system, or simply had been abused by the human touch. As homes die, species of humans die. And one by one, the vast void picks off the spreading disease until one last race of human was left. These creatures resided in the slumbers of the giant blackhole, slowly prodding them to their doom. 

These hopeless creatures went about their lives and accepted that things can't be helped. What's eternal life when the cycle repeats the same mistakes? 

>wake up.   


Your name is John Egbert, and you had just woken up from a dreamless sleep once again. The sky hasn't lit up yet, but you feel that you’ve gotten enough sleep. You decided to check pesterchum, a nice site that lets you talk to your friends from across the world, but you doubt they’d be awake at this time. Or maybe too busy to even bat an eye to your messages. 

Your planet, named Earth 413, is nothing like the original earth from 175 billion trillion years ago. Heck, it doesn't even share the same masses or structure. While Earth 1.0 has oceans of h2o and organisms to supply the planet with oxygen and carbon dioxide, which at the time, was needed for basic breathing. This is not a problem though, the lungs of your species are thicker and more sustainable to lack of oxygen. Some species of humans, however, have surgery or an implantation of a different type of "lungs". Some humans implant themselves in machines, to live forever, but they fall short due to battery juice. It still makes you laugh.

What's that? There's a bright, blue light flashing outside your window. Going over to the glass to check it out, you notice something stranger than this phenomena, a sound, a high pitched frequency. You put on your glasses to get a better look. This light object in the sky seems to be getting bigger. As you begin to realize that the object is heading towards you, it takes no time for you to run out of your house, only to see that the circular neon ball landed in your front yard. 

Cautiously, you take a few steps to get a better look, and to ease your curiosity. It shone white, with alien markings on it. You’ve heard about aliens in movies and the news, but there has never been a confirmation, only conspiracy. So far as you know, and in the history books, all humanity has ever known is loneliness. The stories of travels throughout space has been lonely for mankind and will probably continue to be that way. So whatever this thing is, it must be far from alien. 

To satisfy your curiosity, you touch the object as the light became brighter as it is consuming you. You shut your globes for protection of potential blindness. Still the light lingers under your eyelids. 

Once the light is gone, it’s an indication that it’s safe to open your eyes. This yard is not your yard, neither is this house. Where are you?  
There’s a girl looking from her windows. And she’s looking at you. Awkwardly, you wave at her. 

>observe your surroundings   


This is not your home. This home is made of wood. Your home is made of Titanium with a few windows, unlike this one, which has five.

The sky is a hue of blue that's much too bright for your eyes to handle. There's an abundance of tall floras around the place, almost like decorations. The streets have, what seems to be concrete, as you’ve seen in pictures in the school books. The air feels loose as the sun is burning your skin. There are vehicles with circle thingies. There’s a box standing on a stick in front of the house. You look to see the ground colored green beneath your feet. This carpet seems to share characteristics with floras. 

You should be worried that you're nowhere near your home because your father would be mad. 

The door to the house, who’s yard you’re in, swings open with the girl marching out. The first thing you notice are her eyes, glossed over with a thin sheet of white. She must be blind. You heard stories of blind people before but never came across one. The technology for curing the disabled was achieved not far into the 55 era, when humans mined the planet 55 Cancri e for riches, and with those riches, they establishes a cure for everything. This was to make humans more durable for work, even on the worst habitable planets. You know this, you keep to your studies. 

The girl grabs your arm, hard, and drags you into her home. 

>be terezi   


You are Terezi Pyrope, and you were just on the phone with your love drama friend, Karkat. He was venting to you about his sad love life, and then gave you advice for love, which is something he should be taking notes on himself. Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and through your blind eyes, you seen a flash of light. This was out of the ordinary. Blindness means the inability to see, right? For a moment, when you look out your window, you swore you saw a familiar face. You were seeing! It was just a glimpse, and definitely strange. Maybe you're just going crazy. 

You realize this guy outside your window fits the description of your secret boyfriend. Or at least what you know to be true of him. You practically run down the stairs, although your mom specifically told you not to for risk of hurting yourself. She underestimates you all the time. You're blind, not helpless, and you have a way of "seeing" in your own way, which makes things more colorful and tastier. You throw the door open and drag John into your house. Shutting the door behind him, slamming him against the door. 

TEREZI: JOHN, WH4T TH3 H3LL D1D 1 S4Y WH3N 1 S41D 1 W4NT3D TO K33P TH1S 4 S3CR3T???   
TEREZI: N3V3RM1ND DON'T 4NSW3R TH4T   
TEREZI: 4NYW4YS WH4T DO YOU W4NT???   
JOHN: uh, i…   


He looks around, frantically and avoiding to look you in the eyes. You can tell. You let him go.

TEREZI: WH4T'S TH4T 1N YOUR H4NDS?   


You point to the object in John's hands. You watch as he realizes he's holding something. He holds it closer to his chest and away from you. Such a weird, dude.

JOHN: i don't know. i think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.   
TEREZI: WOW, YOU R34LLY N33D TO ST3P UP YOUR G4M3 W1TH YOUR PR4NKS   
TEREZI: 1F TH4T’S TH3 B3ST YOU C4N DO   


You think for a moment. He sounds kinda serious. If this was all a prank, it should be funny, right? If this isn't John, then who is this kid? You take a whiff again. Blueberry and, what's this? No cherry. Everyone has a hint of cherry on them! Not this guy, though. What you're dealing with must be an imposter, or worse, an alien!

You need someone with eyes to see this for themselves. 

The first person you think of is Rose, not because she's John's - your John's - best friend, but because she's really good at analyzing things. Also, she's the only one who knows about your relationship with John Egbert.

You take this kid into your room just in case your mom or your sister shows up. You sit him down and he's nervous, but you don't smell sweat. You take out your phone to beep boop your friend Rose.

gallowsCalibrator [GC]  began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]   
GC: ROS3!! YOU'R3 GONN4 SH1T YOURS3LF WH3N 1 T3LL YOU WH4T 1 JUST D1SCOV3R3D   
TT: That's a new form of reaction. That's sarcasm if you didn't notice.   
GC: TH1S 1S S3R1OUS!!!! >:[   
GC: 4 JOHN 4L13N CLON3 SHOW3D UP 4T MY HOUS3   
TT: Terezi, I assure you that there's no such thing as clones. It's just John pranking you with a paid actor.   
GC: 1T’S NOT 4N 4CTOR   
GC: H3 3V3N SM3LLS L1K3 JOHN!!   
GC: BUT 1 DON’T SM3LL 4NY CH3RRY ON H1M   
TT: That is weird for a person to not smell like a fruit. Though, I think you’ve neglected the idea of the fragrance of artificial fruit.   
GC: NO N33D FOR THE S4RC4SM L4LOND3   
GC: YOU 4ND 1 BOTH KNOW TH4T JOHN WON’T B3 B4CK FOR 4NOTH3R WEEK   
GC: JUST G3T YOUR 4SS OV3R H3R3!   
TT: Fine.   
TT: I'll be over in 10 minutes.   
TT: Bye.   
gallowsCalibrator [GC]  ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]   


Now, you're left with this John imposter.

JOHN: please let me go.   
TEREZI: C4N’T   
TEREZI: YOU’RE B31NG 1NT3RROG4T3D   
JOHN: for what?   
TEREZI: FOR B31NG 4N 1MPOST3R!!   
TEREZI: 1 T3XT3D MY P4RTN3R TO COM3 F1GUR3 WH4T3V3R TH1S 1S OUT   
TEREZI: SO, FOR TH3 T1M3 B31NG, GOT 4 N4M3 1MPOST3R?   
JOHN: it's john egbert.   
TEREZI: FOR R34L THOUGH WHO 4R3 YOU?   
TEREZI: JOHN - MY JOHN - M1GHT'V3 PUT YOU UP TO TH1S B3C4US3 TH3R3'S NO W4Y YOUR N4M3 1S JOHN EGBERT TOO   
JOHN: i'm sure there's a lot of people with the same name.   
JOHN: i swear i’m not impersonating anyone. let me go.   
TEREZI: YOU DON'T G3T 1T!!!   
TEREZI: YOU LOOK JUST L1K3 H1M!   
JOHN: how would you know you're blind.   


Wow. Rude.

>convince imposter john   


You take your phone out and scroll through your phone to find a picture of your John wearing a Santa hat and holding a fake mustache over his mouth. You turn it over to Imposter John. He takes a look at it.

JOHN: this man you're referring to has a facial hair.   
JOHN: a coincidence that we share the same name.   
TEREZI: TH4T'S 4 F4K3 MUST4CH3   
JOHN: i didn't know you can make artificial facial hair.   
TEREZI: NO 1T'S FOR FUN   
TEREZI: FOR FUCK'S S4K3   


You scroll again in your Gallery to find a better picture of John. Surprisingly, you don't have many good pictures of John. They mostly consists of goofy pictures either you or he takes on your phone just for shots and giggles. You can't believe you miss that nerd right now. College life has taken a toll on you. 

Finally, you sniffed out a decent looking picture of John and you . It was a surprise selfie, and in the picture John looks confused but he smiling all buck teeth with you making peace signs. 

You show Imposter John this better pic of your John. 

JOHN: woah, i think you’re right.   
JOHN: about your friend and I looking alike.   
TEREZI: 1 TOLD YOU 1MPOST3R   
JOHN: i have an inquiry.   
JOHN: how are you able to see despite being blind?   
TEREZI: 1S TH4T 4N 1NSULT?   
JOHN: no, i was just wondering.   
TEREZI: TH4T'S H1GHLY OFF3NS1V3 4SK1NG 4 BL1ND G1RL HOW SH3'S 4BL3 TO S33   
JOHN: i didn't mean to...   
JOHN: the reason why I asked is because i find it phenomenal that you're able to move normally without being able to see.  


This imposter is trying to butter you up to persuade you to let him go. Fortunately, the judge cannot be bought through flattery! Though, you have to admit, it almost worked. Despite being an imposter, and a possible clone, the John Egdork charm still works on you. 

TEREZI: FL4TT3RY W1LL NOT G3T YOU 4NYWH3R3   
JOHN: it was worth a shot.   
JOHN: but still, your senses are phenomenal.  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK TH3 WORD YOU'R3 LOOK1NG FOR 1S COOL   
JOHN: cool?   
TEREZI: Y34H!!!   
TEREZI: OH R1GHT, YOU'R3 4N 4L13N CLON3   
JOHN: i’m not an alien or a clone!   
TEREZI: COOL 1S 4 WORD US3 TO DESCR1B3 SOM3TH1NG TH4T'S GR34T OR 4W3SOM3   
JOHN: you’re not listening to me!   


The phone in your pocket vibrates, it must be Lalonde. You check it and it says she's at your front door. 

TEREZI: OH LOOK MY P4RTN3R 1S H3R3!!!   
TEREZI: 1'LL B3 B4CK   
TEREZI: DON'T GO 4NYWH3R3 4ND DON'T TOUCH 4NYTH1NG   


>be imposter john   


Your kidnapper leaves the room to fetch her friend from down the stairs. As soon as she leaves the room, you focus on the - now dull- orb machine that brought you here in the first place. You twist and turn the sides to see if anything opens. Sadly, nothing happens. It stopped glowing once you stepped foot on this planet. 

You begin to panic when you realize that you might never return home again. You might never see your dad or Rose, or your schoolmates, or watch your favorite movie of all time; Con Air. It’s millions of years old because no one ever bothered to make more movies, as the expansion of humanity was more important. 

The girl comes back but this time with a short-haired blonde woman, perhaps of the same age. She looks an awful lot like…

JOHN: rose.   
TEREZI: S33? DOESN'T H3 LOOK L1K3 JOHN?!?!   
ROSE: The resemblance is uncanny.   
JOHN: you look just like my friend.  
ROSE: Your friend.   
JOHN: yeah, from my planet.  
TEREZI: SO 1 W4S R1GHT!! YOU 4R3 4N 4L13N  


The splitting image of your friend Rose beamed with sparked interests. If she's anything like your Rose, then you'll know she'll enjoy listening to other people's stories. She takes a seat in front of you.

ROSE: Tell me about your planet.   
JOHN: um, it's darker during the day and the sky is black at night.   
JOHN: if you look closely you're able to see white dwarfs in the sky and dust particles reflecting off the sun's light.   
JOHN: unlike this planet, floras are kept in captivity to preserve oxygen.   
ROSE: And you mentioned a friend?   
JOHN: yes!   
JOHN: her name is rose lalonde.   


Her eyes widened at the mention of that name. 

JOHN: she lives in a different faction from me but we keep in contact. i've seen her in person a couple of times.   
ROSE: And what does she look like?   


>reminisce about your dear friend   


You try to remember the last time you saw Rose Lalonde. She visited you on your birthday in the 8th rev on the bloom season, and on that day your father made dessert for you and everyone. You dislike sugary treats but you ate it anyways. Rose stayed late to help you and your father clean. After that she never really visited you all that often. She became busier by the day and it felt hard to keep up. 

You couldn't really tell what her hair color was because of how dark Earth 413 was and how often your eyes use nocturnal vision, where everything becomes greenish. It was an evolutionary thing among your species. But on brighter days, her hair was like white as your father's shaving cream. Her lips were always painted black and she wore a purple bow. 

JOHN: she had white short hair. she wore purple bows and black lipstick.   
TEREZI: TH1S H4S TO B3 4 JOK3   
TEREZI: H3'S L1T3R4LLY D3SCR1B1NG YOU   
ROSE: Terezi, please.   


Terezi. That must be the name of your kidnapper. What a weird name.

ROSE: Did you have any other friends?   
JOHN: i had school friends but i barely talk to them. so, she was kinda my only friend.   
JOHN: she had a brother that died. we probably would've been great friends.   


The Rose look-alike gulps as if she's nervous. 

ROSE: Do you know where you are?   
JOHN: no. but i do know what i’m far from home.  
JOHN: there shouldn’t be any functioning solar systems.  
ROSE: Why’s that?  
JOHN: because my planet is the last planet in the universe and all the other planets were either tossed from their solar systems or consumed by their sun.   
JOHN: my plant just happened to be one of the planets that was tossed from its solar system, only to be caught in a black hole’s orbit.  
JOHN: And we’re somehow alive?  
ROSE: I’m sorry.  
JOHN: it’s fine. i don’t know if i could ever return.  
ROSE: Do you know how you got here? Maybe we could help you.  


At first you were hesitant, you didn't really know what their intentions were. To harm you or help you. However, if they were going to hurt you they would've done it by now. And there's no way for them to hurt your family, they're light years away from this current point in space. So far, the Rose twin is much trustworthy than that Terezi girl. Whenever she opened her mouth to say something, her sharp teeth would peak out, enough for you to think she might eat you. You hold up the ball machine thing to the Rose look-alike. She examines it. 

ROSE: This looks familiar.  
JOHN: it does??   
ROSE: Yes, it resembles old scriptures from this book that I found, yet I do not understand what it means.  


Rose twin reaches for the ball. But you snatched it away from her. 

JOHN: you can't. it might do to you what it did to me.  
JOHN: i'm sorry.   
JOHN: it's been a long day. 

Rose twin reaches over to you and gives a comforting pat on the back as you slump in Sharp Terezi's chair.

TEREZI: 1T'S ONLY TH3 4FT3RNOON   
ROSE: Terezi, you're not helping.  
TEREZI: 1T'S TRU3  


Rose twin turns to you, all sympathetic written on her face. Looking at her you realized that you just left your only friend behind on that miserable planet. And there's no way to contact her. You can't even remember the last thing you said to her. 

ROSE: For the time being, while we try to figure out how to get you home.   
ROSE: Welcome to Earth.  


You couldn't catch what Rose twin just said. She just said that this was Earth, the one that is supposed to be extinct, that doesn't exist anymore. 

Time travel isn't real, is it? 

JOHN: earth?   
JOHN: that means that this device brought me back to the past.  
ROSE: Or from another universe.  
TEREZI: WH4T???  
JOHN: what?  
ROSE: I read this in a book once about alternate universes. The protagonist was sent to another universe and he didn't know it, but there were rules for universe travelling. The one who moved from one point to another cannot meet with their alternate selves, as it would create a rift in the two selves, where both would cease to exist.   
TEREZI: ROS3 1 DON'T TH1NK TH1S 1S ON3 OF YOUR F1CT1ON STOR13S   
TEREZI: M4YB3 1T WON'T 3V3N DO TH4T  
TEREZI: 1T S33MS L1K3 4 STR3TCH  
JOHN: your name is rose?  
ROSE: Yes, Rose Lalonde. Like your friend.  
JOHN: i knew it   
JOHN: you're so much like her too.  
ROSE: And I have a brother, too.  
ROSE: But he's alive and he's best friends with our John Egbert.  
JOHN: how is this possible?  
ROSE: If my theory about you being from another universe is correct then that means that object you're holding is supposed to be a gateway, or a key.  
ROSE: It might even be for creating a new universe or jumping to another one.  
JOHN: but why?  
ROSE: You said your planet being the last planet in the universe?  


You nod.

ROSE: With everything you said about the suns and planets being extinct and your sun is a blackhole, then that only means one thing.   
ROSE: Your universe is dead.   


>Go back to being Terezi and panic   


Why should you be panicking? You’re not the one who’s home is about to die with all of your loved ones in it. It might not be your problem, but your problems are still equally as worthy. Rose left you with the Alternate Universe of John, and he’s your responsibility. This makes no sense, why leave the blind girl to take care of the clone? She care barely take care of herself. That’s a lie. You just don’t wanna be left responsible for whatever happens to this John. If your mom finds out about this, she’s gonna kill you. And you know she will. Luckily, your sister isn’t home, and won’t be any time soon. It would be safer for this John to share your room because you don't have to worry about him getting caught by your mom in any other room. 

A few hours passed and the John clone is sulking on your bunk bed, which could be part of the reason why he has to stay with you. You don't get why he couldn't just stay with Dave or Rose. You grumble as you stuck your nose close to your screen. There must be something to distract you from rooming with a stranger. 

Your phone vibrates. 

> Terezi: check message.  


ectoBiologist [EB]  began pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]   


EB: hey, babe.  
GC: 3W GROSS DON'T DO TH4T!!  
EB: hehehe  
EB: what do you mean?  
GC: DON'T PL4Y DUMB W1TH ME  
GC: YOU KNOW WH4T YOU JUST D1D!!  
EB: no idea what you're talking about.  
GC: D1D YOU P3ST3R M3 JUST TO M4K3 M3 F33L GROSS3D OUT BY YOU??  
EB: i would never do that to my lovely girlfriend.  
GC: UGH TH3R3 1T 1S 4G41N!!  
GC: K33P TH4T UP 1 M1GHT JUST BR34K YOUR B4CK 4ND M4K3 YOU HUMBL3  
EB: oh terezi please.  
GC: DON'T ROLL YOUR 3Y3S 4T M3  
GC: 1 C4N SM3LL YOU DO1NG 1T!  
EB: i missed you too.  
GC: WHO'S TH3 FUCK3R TH4T S41D 1 M1SS3D YOU???  
GC: B3C4US3 1'LL K1CK TH31R 4SS FOR LY1NG  
EB: i probably shouldn't rat karkat out   
GC: K4RK4T?!?  
GC: 1 KN3W 1T 1'M GONN4 H4V3 4 S3R1OUS T4LK W1TH H1M L4T3R  
EB: oh man don't kill the guy  
EB: it would be really bad if he couldn't walk one day  
EB: i'm insinuating vriska crippling tavros if you didn't already know  
GC: Y34H 1 GOT TH4T  
GC: FUCK3D UP 1F YOU 4SK M3  
EB: i was trying to make you laugh  
GC: YOU DON'T H4V3 TO TRY YOU'R3 4LR34DY FUNNY  
EB: you think?  
GC: FUNNY LOOK1NG!!  
GC: N3RD  
EB: you're the biggest nerd of all in this town!  
GC: >:O  
EB: so how's everything without me there?  
GC: HON3STLY PR3TTY FUCK1NG GR34T!!  
GC: BUT FOR R34LS THOUGH 1T COULD B3 B3TT3R  
EB: you really do miss me!   
GC: OH SHUT UP  
EB: don't worry terezi I'll be back in no time!  
GC: YOU'R3 ON3 TO T4LK  
GC: YOU 4LR34DY H4V3 4 ST4BL3 JOB 4ND YOU L1V3 ON YOUR OWN L1K3 4N 4DULT!  
GC: WH1L3 1'M ST1LL H3R3 W4ST1NG MY L1F3 ON L4W SCHOOL  
GC: 1 THOUGHT 1 H4D 3V3RYTH1NG F1GUR3D OUT BUT NOW TH4T 1'M OUT H3R3 1 DON'T H4V3 TH3 MOT1V4T1ON TO CONT1NU3  
EB: terezi, were you thinking about dropping out of college?  
GC: FOR L1K3 4 SPL1T S3COND YE4H  
EB: i would tell you to do whatever makes you happy but you'd be doing me ;)  
GC: OMG SHUT UUUPPP  
EB: but like seriously though  
EB: just try to keep going, okay?  
EB: i know it's hard now, especially since i'm not with you, but you'll do okay  
EB: you'll find yourself again  


You smile, reading your John's words. He's oddly good at comforting you, or anyone, in that manner. The days have been so long since John had to go out of town for a meeting. He's so mature. Real mature >; ]

In a way, you admire him and you’re jealous of him. He's able to handle all these responsibilities and still have the energy to keep going. Why aren't you like that? More often than not you wonder if God hates you and this is the punishment you must endure for crimes you might've created. He's perfect. How can he find interest in a degraded lowlife like you? There's still no answer to that. 

GC: YOU'R3 SUCH 4N OLD M4N!  
EB: because i'm so wise?  
GC: NO B3C4US3 YOU'R3 L1K3 TH1RTY  
EB: hey i'm only 25!  
GC: WH1CH 1S ST1LL PR3TTY CLOS3 TO TH1RTY 1F YOU 4SK  
EB: but i didn't ask you.  
GC: SHUT UP YOU D1D  
EB: if i'm 30, then you're a toddler!  
GC: PUH-L34S3!!!  
GC: 1'D R4TH3R B3 4 TODDL3R TH4N 4 CRUSTY OLD M4N  
EB: this crusty old man still got it  
GC: BY "1T" YOU M34N WR1NKL3S???  
EB: what, no!  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4!!!!!!  
EB: terezi.  
EB: do i really have wrinkles?  
GC: 1F YOU K33P SW1NT1NG L1K3 TH4T TH3N YOU M1GHT 4S W3LL!  
EB: i can't help my eyes.  
GC: 1'M S4Y1NG YOU N33D TO R3L4X  
EB: you're once to talk, you just vented to me about lacking of motivation.  
GC: WH1CH 1S WHY 1'M SO CH1LL  
EB: oh please!  
EB: i know you better than that.  
GC: >: ]  
GC: SUR3 YOU DO  
EB: oh i do, i know you real good, baby!  
GC: 4H STOP!!!  
GC: YOU'R3 SO 3MB4RR4SS1NG!!  
GC: LOOK PROM1S3 M3 WH3N YOU G3T B4CK W3'LL H4NG OUT OK4Y?  
EB: sure!  
GC: 4ND STOP W1TH TH3 GUSHY SH1T 3BG3RT YOU’R3 CR4MP1NG MY STYL3  
EB: terezi, nobody knows about us.  
EB: except maybe rose.  
EB: speaking of which, how’s everyone?  
GC: W3LL K4RK4T H4S 4 K1LL3R CRUSH ON D4V3 4ND D4V3 H4S 4 CRUSH ON K4RK4T BUT N31TH3R OF TH3M WOULD 4DM1T 1T  
GC: E4RL13R K4RK4T W4S TRY1NG TO G1V3 M3 ROM4NC3 4DV1C3  
GC: 4ND 1 W4S L1K3 DUD3 1’M NOT TH3 ON3 W1TH BOY PROBL3MS  
GC: TH3N H3 TR13D TO CONV1NC3 M3 TH4T 1 D1D B3C4US3 H3 ST1LL TH1NKS TH4T W3’R3 CRUSH1NG ON 34CH OTH3R  
EB: oh man i wonder why he thinks that.  
GC: NO 1D34  
GC: TH3 GUY’S NUTS!!  
EB: even if we were to date, you wouldn’t even be my type!  
GC: 1 D1DN’T KNOW YOU H4D 4 TYP3  
EB: yeah i do. nice girls are my type.  
GC: 1 WOND3R HOW YOU GOT STUCK W1TH M3 >:?  
EB: bad luck.  
GC: TH4T DO3SN’T 3X1ST!!  
EB: that’s not what vriska said.  
GC: VR1SK4 1S PSYCHOT1C!!!  
EB: you still haven’t given me a clear answer about her yet.  
GC: WH4T 1S TH3R3 TO B3 CL34R 4BOUT??  
GC: SH3 ONLY R34LLY C4R3S 4BOUT H3RS3LF WH1CH 1S HOW SH3 SO1L3D OUR FR13NDSH1P  
EB: maybe you should try talking to her?  
GC: what do you know about talking to people??? you still haven’t even spoken to your dad since you graduated college  
EB: terezi please don’t be mad.  
GC: i’m not mad  
EB: you stop quirking when you’re mad.  
GC: 1’M NOT M4D  
EB: look i know vriska can be a bitch sometimes.  
GC: TH4T’S 4N UND3RST4T3M3NT  
EB: but she wouldn’t hurt you on purpose.  
EB: okay maybe she would.  
EB: but that’s not what i’m trying to get at.  
EB: what i’m saying is she’s probably hurting like you are. you know how she is when she deals with criminals.  
GC: SH3 1S 4 CR1M1N4L!!   
EB: yeah but she still cares about you.  
EB: i’m sure.  
GC: OK4Y 3V3N 1F 1 T4LK TO H3R WH4T 4M 1 GONN4 S4Y??  
GC: H3Y VR1SK4 YOU BAS1C4LLY BL1ND3D M3 TO G3T YOUR PO1NT 4CROSS 4ND 1F TH4T W4SN'T 3NOUGH, 1 H4D TO COV3R FOR YOU 3V3RY S1NGL3 T1M3 TO TH3 PO1NT WH3R3 1'V3 4LMOST T41NT3D MY CL34N R3CORD  
GC: BUT 1 FORG1V3 YOU B3C4US3 JOHN TOLD M3 TO  
EB: uh, that’s a start?  
GC: 1’M NOT R34DY TO T4LK TO H3R JOHN  
GC: 1’M NOT R34DY TO DO 4NYTH1NG!!  
EB: hey don’t say that…. or i’m gonna come over there and we’re gonna fight!  
GC: JOHN YOU’D 3ND UP ON TH3 FLOOR B3FOR3 YOU KNOW 1T >;]  
EB: this sounds like a challenge, terezi.  
GC: M4YB3 1T 1S >;]  
EB: we’ll do it at a different date.  
EB: it’s passed your bedtime.  
GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU GONN4 DO? TUCK M3 1N??  
EB: something like that  
GC: H3H3H3 GOODN1GHT N3RD  
EB: good night idiot  


ectoBiologist [EB]  ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]   


You lay in bed, staring up at what should be the ceiling. How dare that Egbert make you think about Vriska before bed? The reason why she left you in the first place was because you’re blind. But you’re so capable of doing anything a normal person would, right? If that’s true then why are you treated so differently by your family and friends. The only person who treats you somewhat normally is John, but he’s not here right now. You were so enraptured by your thoughts that you forgot the clone was still here, peacefully snoring on the top bunk of your bed. It was so long ago that you had your room all to yourself. No, it hasn’t. It’s only been 14 hours ago since this guy showed up. You turned to the side, facing what should be a wall. A sigh escapes your lips. You need to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

>John : count the time   


It’s been exactly 13 hours and 17 minutes since you were last told that your universe is dead. 

>John: plan what to do next.   


You can’t really plan your next move. All you can really do is count the time before your universe implodes on itself and space being empty and cold once again. This really isn’t your day. 

>John: try to ignore the tapping of your new roommates fingers on her phone.   


These are also one of the things you can’t do either. What is she even doing anyway? 

Turning over to your side, you peaked down the "bunk bed", as Terezi referred to it earlier, and you notice the little gleam of light shining. Great. She's messaging someone, but who? 

You realized you really shouldn't care about Terezi's life, but you'd do anything to kill the time as your waking mind roams every inch of your brain to remind you that your life is falling apart. Shutting your eyes, you feel the mattress under your touch and you sink into it. You feel the rotation of the planet and the sounds of chirping at night. It must be a machine somewhere.

The mind drifts to far away lands and fantastical scenarios that pleases the soul. However, pain only accompanies you. Like a second skin, it wears on you like a coat and you're only reminding yourself that you can never go home. But were you ever home in the first place?

The tapping still continues as murder pops into your head. The only thing that can save you is knocking yourself out and not thinking about what you're leaving behind. Though it seems like there's nothing in this room that will put the woman out of her misery, or yours rather. Pulling the blanket over your head, you focus on one thing only: sleep. 

The tapping finally drifts away and you're at peace. Thoughts and worries escape your clutches and it feels good. However, this time is different. 

>John: say goodbye   


You open your eyes to find yourself in your own room, but this time you're not alone. Rose, your Rose, sits on your desk chair behind the bed with her hands holding her face. The faint sobs filled the room. You sit up abruptly and call her. Her head shot up, looking at you. Without a second thought, she wraps her arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. You take a good look at her, noticing how long her hair has gotten and older she is now. She looks worn out. 

ROSE: John, I thought I'd never see you again!   
JOHN: here i am!  
ROSE: How are you here? I didn't hear you come in.  
JOHN: rose, the freakiest thing happened to me.  
JOHN: i had a dream this glowing ball thing landed in my yard and i touched it then it sent me to another universe!  
JOHN: there was this girl there who thought i was one of her friends but it just so happens that he's an alternate version of me.  
JOHN: and there was an alternate version of you too!   
JOHN: i don't know how the ball machine got me there but it doesn't matter because i'm here now.   
ROSE: John, I don't know how to tell you this.   
ROSE: You've been missing for 3 revs now.  


It comes as a shock to you. How could you be missing for 3 revs when you’ve only been in your bed the whole time. A realization comes to you that this is real. You’re not here on Earth 413, you’re still back in the other universe. You sink back into your bed and hide in your pillows. You didn’t know whether to cry or not. If you're aware that this is a dream, shouldn’t you be awake by now?

JOHN: rose?  
ROSE: Yes, John?  
JOHN: this isn’t real, is it?  
ROSE: What do you mean?  
JOHN: i’m not actually here.  
ROSE: Of course you are. You’re laying in front of me, looking like a sad little man.  
JOHN: real funny, rose.  


You sit up again and face her. 

JOHN: i mean this is a dream. i’m asleep somewhere in a different universe where they’re not as advanced and everything looks fresher and newer.  
ROSE: I think you’ve gone crazy.  


She pinches you.

JOHN: ow! what was that for?  
JOHN: wait i felt that.  
ROSE: Still think you’re dreaming?  
JOHN: no… but if i’m here, where’s the machine?  
JOHN: i was holding it while i fell asleep. did it activate while i was sleeping?  
ROSE: A machine?  
JOHN: yeah, i told you about my dream, but it wasn’t a dream. it actually happened.  
ROSE: What? The whole universe thing?  
JOHN: yes!  
ROSE: If that’s the case and you’re still in the other universe then you must’ve gotten here through dreaming, or sleeping, per se.  
ROSE: Throughout history, scientists have claimed that dreaming takes you to another universe but this hasn’t been proven until now.  
JOHN: then why couldn’t i do it before?  
ROSE: Perhaps it’s a gateway or a key.  


You nod as a headache creeps on you. You rub your temples as your lids begin to feel heavy. 

JOHN: i’m so tired.  
ROSE: You might be waking up.  
JOHN: what? this isn’t how dreaming works you’re not supposed to feel tired while sleeping.  
ROSE: I mean you’re not technically dreaming.  
JOHN: dammit.  


The dull pain spiked to be a sharp pain in your head that’s so unbearable to ignore. You’re running out of time. You grab ahold of her arm, but you don't bother to look at her.

JOHN: if i don’t come back, i just wanna let you know that you can have my movie collection and my bunny.  
ROSE: John, I don’t think-  
JOHN: take care of them. i know they’ll be in good hands.  


You plop your head on your pillow and pull the covers over your being. Slowly, you begin to lose yourself and fall asleep. This time you’re not fretting about not seeing Rose anymore because now you’ve found a way to hack between universes. Or maybe you’re just so tired that you can’t think straight anymore and you’re just convincing yourself that everything will be fine even though this might be your last goodbye with Rose.

> John: get up   


Just as you expected, you had woken up and everything still feels groggy. It was like you didn’t even sleep. You have a strong feeling that you had a dream but you can’t recall. Your new roommate is snoring slightly in her bed. Grabbing your spectacles from the side of your pillow, you are able to see again. Looking out the window to see the sun rising from the horizon, it must be morning. That’s good. You didn’t over sleep. So, what now?

You’re suddenly filled with the urge to eat. How long has it been since you ate something? Jumping off the top bunk, you attempt to wake your roommate by shaking her. She turns over and her shirt is slightly above her navel. Heat rises to your cheeks when you realize that you practically just seen a girl naked for the first time. You begin to study her face like a creep, taking notice how she has tiny spots around her cheeks and nose.

Her eyes slowly open, revealing the tired white eyes. She takes a deep breath through her nose, and gasps. Shooting up from her bed.

TEREZI: WH4T TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU DO1NG 1N MY ROOM????  


And she throws a pillow at you, backing away to the wall behind her. Before you had a chance to respond, she interrupts you.

TEREZI: FUCK YOU’R3 TH3 JOHN CLON3  
TEREZI: 1 FORGOT  
TEREZI: WHOOPS   


She calms down a bit, lowering her shoulders. She sits on the edge of her bed.

TEREZI: 4NYW4YS WH4T DO YOU W4NT?  


Again you’re interrupted by the sound of your body yearning for food. She giggles, getting up from her resting cushion. 

TEREZI: 1 G3T 1T YOU’R3 HUNGRY  
TEREZI: WH4T WOULD YOU L1K3 TO 34T S1NC3 YOU’R3 MY HUMBL3 GU3ST TOD4Y FOR... 1 DUNNO HOW LONG  
JOHN: hm i don’t know.  
TEREZI: W3LL 1S TH3R3 4 BR34KF4ST WH3R3 YOU’R3 FROM?  
JOHN: i don’t know what breakfast is.  
TEREZI: 1T’S FOOD 34T3N 1N TH3 MORN1NG TO G41N 3N3RGY THROUGHOUT TH3 D4Y UNT1L LUNCH  
JOHN: oh, we have something like that. it’s called morniner  
TEREZI: 1T’S L1K3 4 COMB1N4T1ON OF MORN1NG 4ND D1NN3R  
JOHN: i guess, but we mostly eat things made in labs that’s good for us. i don’t know what it actually is though, but it doesn’t taste good.  
TEREZI: SO….B4CON 4ND 3GGS 1T 1S TH3N!!  
TEREZI: ST4Y H3R3 BRB  


She opens the door and leaves, closing it behind her. You sit on her desk chair and look out the window at the sun slowly lighting up the sky. There’s a small object in the sky that looks like a crescent. It must be a moon like in the pictures. You gotta admit it looks so pretty in the blue of the sky. 

>Terezi: go make breakfast  


After the Alternate John had rudely woken you up from a kickass dream about dragons, you ever so kindly offered breakfast. You figured since he found out his universe is dead, all he needed was a little kindness today. And he didn’t even question you about cooking, unlike your mother. Then again he IS from a different universe, where things apply differently there. You wonder what it would be like to cook for your John. That simple thought made you blush. You’re not wife material. It hasn’t even been that long since you officially started dating John. Is two years long? You shrug. 

Going over to the kitchen, you sniff around to find if your mother has been around recently. You smell a faint scent of strawberries. Good. She left long ago because the smell isn’t strong. You open the refrigerator door and get to cooking. 

Once you’re done, you oogle at the fine art you just made. A laugh escapes you. You’re a natural born artist. Why didn’t you just go to art school instead? You called John down to eat now knowing your mom isn’t gonna be home until later. Thank god she has morning hours, sometimes allnighters.

John shows up and you both eat in the living room, watching whatever is on in the morning. However, John seems to enjoy it more than you do. He tells you that there’s no shows on his planet. They were only reruns of old movies on the "holovision", which is the equivalent to your TVs. 

JOHN: does con air existing this universe?  
TEREZI: UNFORTUN4T3LY Y3S  
JOHN: do you have a copy?  
TEREZI: UNFORTUN4T3LY Y3S  
TEREZI: HOLD ON  


Con Air must be a universal constant if this John knows about it.

Getting up from your comfort spot, you ran upstairs to pull the box out from under the bed and rummage through it. John gave it to you for "safe keeping", as he liked to put it. To this day you still don't know why he gave it to you in the first place, but you still cherish it like he would and watch it despite your distaste for it. Once you find the DVD box for, you cringe at the mere scent of Nicolas Cage in between John Malkovich and John Cusack with the ridiculous airplane in front of them. You nearly burst out laughing. This somehow reminds you of Vriska with her equally shitty tastes in movies.

When you return to the living room, John had already finished is breakfast and he's watching Jersey Shore. Walking over to the DVD player, you put this bad boy in the thingamajig and press play. 

JOHN: this is my favorite movie!  


While John watches the movie, you're on your phone looking at Vriska's contact. You press the message button and contemplate what you should say to her. Nothing comes to mind. 

> Be Alternate Rose  


Your name is Rose Lalonde and you work in a science lab with all the other people of your species. As your father, Dirk Strider, had taught you all of the ropes, he's passed down the torch to you. In fact, you never grew up with a female guardian. She died when you were very young, leaving you with your current parent. You are fortunate,however, to be with your biological parent. When a child is born, they have to be separated from their blood and be placed in custody of a caregiver. Anyone who disobey this law will be put in jail. You don't know how your father managed to keep you for this long and not face the consequences. With his knowledge, you finished the project he's been working on for eons. Bringing this idea to the lab, they helped you create this dream, this key to expand your kind again. Many were unsure that this would work, but only you believed it would. 

Project C was what this teleportation device was named. Once upon a time you came across a scripture of hidden secrets and language. You proposed it was something of other kin because religion hadn't been a thing since Gliese 581c, when they were much closer to Terra, or Earth 1.0. Luckily for you and the technology of this time, there was a machine that was able to decrypt any historical background, every foreign language, and measurement of time the object came from. What you found was beyond belief. This book didn't have any historical background, nor a single estimate of time it came from. However, the machine was able to encrypt its language. The book was written as boustrophedon, which is a fairly common thing in Ancient Greece on the planet Terra. But how did it get here? Though it might be a common writing technique in Ancient Greece the language is entirely different. It was written like Rongorongo, which became deciphered later on Earth as well.

This book revealed so many inventions that required advanced technology, that at the time this book was made it seemed the writer was a mad man. This was genius. This completed your work and it only required a scarce resource of herbs to power. Just as Project C was going to be tested during the midnight hours, there was an explosion that sent the machine flying towards the sky, having yet to be found. 

All while this is happening your best friend had gone missing. Numerous searches had taken place, yet no sign of John anywhere. You've stayed in your office day and night, wasting yourself because you have failed. When the world needed a hero, you failed them.

Just as you needed someone, there was no one. John was lost and, in all honesty, so were you. You went to visit John's father, you think he needs someone more than you do. The man hasn't left his house since John went missing for hope that he might come home someday. You think you miss John more than you think you do, so you went to his room and cried on his bed. You broke down because you only felt failure. You're close to losing your job and John is still missing, to the point where you're beginning to lose hope that he's even alive...until he showed up on his bed, He seems to be completely fine and he was taken to another universe through a machine, as he told you. You never thought that your best friend, John, would be the poor victim to test out this breakthrough in history. This universe will see the light of day. There is hope again.

Now that you know the whereabouts of John and he still has the Project C. The only thing to do now is to figure out how to bring him home and continue this mission.

You need to further study this book.

>Be the current universe Rose Lalonde  


Your name is also Rose Lalonde, but you're not living in a dying universe. In fact, you are currently trying to explain to your mom about the other John anomaly and the teleportation device. 

ROXY: rose that sounds sooooo ridiculously COOL!!!!  
ROSE: So, you'll help me?  
ROXY: pssshhhyeah!! im sure dirky would wanna help 2 cuz u kno he likes metal n robo parts  
ROSE: But it's not a robot.  
ROXY: i said robo parts  
ROSE: You really think dad's gonna wanna help us?  
ROXY: ya why not???  
ROSE: Last time you guys were in proximity of one another you made Dave cry.  
DAVE: i wasn't crying there was dust in my eyes  
ROSE: I'm assuming there's always dust in your eyes when you read Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. We know what goes on in your room Dave. You can't hide the sobs.  


Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades at you. You didn't realize Dave walked into the kitchen earlier.

DAVE: so what's bro doing  
ROSE: What do you mean?  
DAVE: i heard you say something about bro helping you with something  
ROXY: hes helpin her with….. school?  
DAVE: mom you and i both know that rose doesn't need help from school so what's up  
ROSE: It's nice to know that you recognize my intelligence.  


Vacillation. You are conflicted. Knowing that the alternate universe Dave has died meant that there could be a possibility of your Dave dying. But this is another universe from yours, it cannot tell the future. You cannot handle another death. Jaspers was already enough!

DAVE: fine don't tell me  
DAVE: i'll find out eventually  


And you watch him leave through the back door of your kitchen. He's acting like a child, you thought.

ROXY: so how we gonna do this   
ROSE: Well, I picked up the book that has the same marking on the machine.   


You pulled the book from out of your backpack. It's old, but still neatly in tact. It smells though. Roxy took a closer look at it.

ROXY: WOAH  
ROXY: PIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ROXY: why does it smell like that  
ROSE: It is pretty old.  
ROXY: omg rose get the perfume  


You grab the febreze from the counter and sprayed in the air, smelling like lemons.

ROXY: ok wat r we doin w/ this  
ROSE: Well, the thingamajig has texts on it with these writings. We need to further study these texts in order to reverse the teleportation. Mom, I called you to do this because you're really good at decrypting codes.  
ROXY: aw thx rose!  
ROSE: And I need you to decrypt these.  
ROXY: okey dokey! reading is cool  
ROSE: Thanks for helping me, mom.  
ROXY: no prob kiddo  


You have to retrieve the device from Alternate John, but knowing him, he won't give it up easily for your safety. Perhaps, he can come along? But you don't wanna risk anything getting out of hand. Then again they've never been in hands to begin with. What could possibly go wrong?

>Rose: message terezi   


tentacleTherapist [TT]  began pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]  


TT: Terezi, I need John.  
TT: More importantly the teleportation device.  
GC: K1ND4 BUSY R1GHT NOW L4LOND3  
TT: What could possibly keep you occupied other than a good episode of NCIS or bucket of chalk?  
GC: WOW ROS3 1'M BLUSH1NG ON THE 1MPL1C4T1ON TH4T YOU P4Y 3NOUGH 4TT3NT1ON TO M3 TO R3COGN1Z3 MY H4B1TS  
GC: BUT 1T'S 4N 3NT1R3LY D1FF3R3NT SUBJ3CT ON TH3 M4TT3R  
GC: K4RK4T SHOW3D UP  
TT: Oh, no.  
GC: Y34H 1 K1ND4 FORGOT W3 W3R3 GONN4 H4V3 LUNCH TOD4Y  
TT: It's fine. I'll just drop by and retrieve the device.  
GC: GOOD LUCK TRY1NG TO P33L TH3 SUCK3R OFF OF JOHN'S GR1M3Y H4NDS  
TT: Is that what you think of him?  
GC: DON'T KNOW WH1CH YOU'R3 R3F3R1NG TO  
TT: Fair enough.  
TT: I'll be there in a bit. If you don't mind leaving the keys under your mattress before you leave.  
GC: Y34H Y34H  


tentacleTherapist [TT]  ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]   


> Rose: retrieve device.   


You're unable to retrieve the device because John refuses to give it to you. You sigh. 

ROSE: If I bring you with me, will that ease your anxiety?  
JOHN: yes.   


Fine. So, you bring John along in your little Volkswagen Beetle car, as kids who watch you pass by will punch their peers in a game called punch buggy. John asks about the vehicles on earth, and comments how they are disparate from his universe's vehicles. Most things hover above the ground, but during storms it can get messy, he mentions. 

You arrive to your home and pray that Dave isn't home or shouldn't be coming home because this would be a lot to explain. Roxy meets Alternate John and mentions how cute he is, which made you want to vomit. John walks into the kitchen as the machine begin to glow blue, but that's not peculiar about it. John's eyes begin to glow too. 

This might be bad.

>Terezi: have lunch with Karkat  


KARKAT: OKAY, HEAR ME OUT, I THINK DAVE MIGHT BE FLIRTING WITH ME.  
TEREZI: OH, HOW D1D YOU 3V3R F1ND OUT 4BOUT TH1S PR3V4L3NC3  
KARKAT: I DON'T NEED YOUR SARCASTIC BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW. THE URGENT QUESTION IS HOW DO I RESPOND WITH INTEREST.  
TEREZI: OH MY GOD 1 DON'T KNOW K4RK4T  
KARKAT: YES YOU DO  
KARKAT: YOU WERE, LIKE, YOU KNOW, INVOLVED WITH HIM OR SOMETHING.  
TEREZI: Y34H, BUT 1T D1DN'T 3ND V3RY WELL R3M3MB3R?  
KARKAT: WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT HE LIKES  
TEREZI: YOU COULD TRY DR4W1NG 4 SH1TTY COM1C FOR H1M?  
TEREZI: OR R4P YOUR GRODDY F33L1NGS TO H1M  
KARKAT: I'M NOT GOOD AT EITHER OF THOSE THINGS.  
KARKAT: HEY  
KARKAT: DO YOU THINK DAVE LIKES JADE?  
TEREZI: PL34S3 DON’T T3LL M3 YOU’R3 GONN4 B3 4LL 1NS3CUR3 4BOUT TH4T

He shrugs and you shake your head. He’s so oblivious sometimes. Dave isn’t even the hardest person to read. They’re so obvious to each other, it’s cute but it hurts so much. Anyone with eyes can see that they're into each other. And you’re supposed to be the blind one! Despite your differences with Dave, and also you being the first to find out Dave’s feelings for Karkat, you had to promise him to not tell Karkat. 

TEREZI: LOOK JUST B3 HONEST  
KARKAT: I AM-  
TEREZI: W1TH YOURS3LF  
TEREZI: YOU C4N’T K33P H1D1NG FOR3V3R  
KARKAT: I CAN’T HELP IT, OKAY?  
TEREZI: YOU H4V3 TO COM3 TO T3RMS W1TH YOURS3LF  
TEREZI: H3CK 3V3N D4V3 4DM1TT3D TH4T H3’S GOT F33L1NGS FOR Y-  
TEREZI: FOR…  
KARKAT: FOR WHO?  
TEREZI: NO ON3!!!  
KARKAT: YOU’RE HIDING SOMETHING. WHO DOES DAVE HAVE FEELINGS FOR?  
TEREZI: 1 DON’T KNOW DON’T 4SK M3  
KARKAT: TEREZI!!  


Sweat.

Thank the heavens your phone rang at the perfect moment. 

TEREZI: OH LOOK 1 H4V3 4 C4LL H4H4H4H4  
TEREZI: BRB

You get up from the seat and walk to the bathroom in the cafe. Hitting answer, you say hello.

JOHN: hey terezi, it’s me.  
JOHN: the weirdest thing happened to me.

You recognize the voice to be your John, because there’s no way the alternate John would have your number, right? You’ve damned yourself by confusing which John is which.

JOHN: i was at a meeting and my coworkers told me that my eyes were glowing. i thought it was some kind of joke but they were being serious!  


Fuck. What did Rose do.

>Go to Rose’s house  


You ran out of the cafe, leaving Karkat. He’s going to be angry with you when he realizes he has to pay for both your lunches. You stuck your hand out for a taxi as a yellow smelly car stops in front of you and you hop in. You tell them to go to Rose’s address. 

Holding the phone to your ear, you call for John.

TEREZI: OK4Y SO WH4T H4PP3N3D B3FOR3 YOUR 3Y3S L1T UP L1K3 L1GHT BULBS  
JOHN: well i woke up and had brunch. but before that, i had this really weird dream that felt real.  
JOHN: i was talking to rose but she was in my room but the room wasn’t my bedroom.  
JOHN: she looked relieved to see me and then she pinched me! she said i was missing for 3 revs, whatever that means.  
JOHN: then she tells me about a universe and a key???  
TEREZI: D3F1N4T3LY STR4NG3  
TEREZI: 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 H4PP3N3D?  
JOHN: i think i told her that she could have my movies and liv tyler.  
JOHN: did you give my movies and liv tyler to rose?  
TEREZI: WH4T NO  
TEREZI: 1 WOULD N3V3R!  
TEREZI: 1’M HURT TH4T YOU WOULD 3V3R 4CCUS3 M3 OF SUCH 4 TH1NG!!  
TEREZI: W4S TH3R3 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 TH4T H4PP3N3D?   
JOHN: yeah  
TEREZI: WH4T 1S 1T?  
JOHN: i popped a boner this morning.  
TEREZI: WH1L3 DR34M1NG OF ROS3? YOU KNOW SH3’S UN4V41L4BL3  
JOHN: me with rose? you’re so funny terezi  
JOHN: the only person i want to annoy the most is you  
TEREZI: 1’M BLUSH1NG  
TEREZI: NOT!!  
JOHN: so why did you want to know so much about my dream?  
TEREZI: C4N’T 4 G1RL G3T H3R F1LL OF JOHN 3GB3RT?  
JOHN: she can but she’s not this… nosy.  
TEREZI: 1 S33 WH4T YOU D1D TH3R3  
JOHN: no you don’t

You laugh at the joke. 

TEREZI: 1’LL CATCH YOU L4T3R 3GB3RT  
TEREZI: T3LL M3 1F 4NYTH1NG W31RD 1S H4PP3N1NG  
JOHN: okay, i love you bye

Before you got to say anything back, he hangs up. You couldn’t help but crack a smile as blood rushes to your cheeks. Dammit John Egbert!

You bang on Rose’s door, and Roxy answers.

ROXY: oh hi tz wats goin on  
TEREZI: 1S ROS3 H3R3? 1 H4V3 TO T4LK TO H3R  
ROSE: In here!  


Roxy lets you in. Rose had John seated on her couch in the living room. 

ROSE: What’s up?  
TEREZI: W3LL JOHN C4LL3D M3 4ND TOLD M3 TH4T H1S 3Y3S W3R3 GLOW1NG  
TEREZI: KNOW 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT TH4T??  
ROSE: What? You mean our John?  
TEREZI: Y34H WHO 3LS3???  
ROSE: I brought this John with me because he refuses to let me handle the device. And when he brought it near this book, it started glowing. Then his eyes started glowing too.  
ROSE: Then it stopped.  
TEREZI: JOHN 4LSO TOLD M3 H3 H4D 4 DR34M 4ND YOU W3R3 1N 1T  
ROSE: How is this significant?  
TEREZI: TH3 ROS3 1N H1S DR34M TOLD H1M 4BOUT TH3 UN1V3RS3 4ND M3NT1ON3D 4 K3Y  
TEREZI: 4ND H3 S41D TH4T TH4T ROS3 TOLD H1M H3 W4S M1SS1NG FOR 3 R3VS  
JOHN: that sounds familiar.  
JOHN: it’s all hazy.  
TEREZI: ROS3 1 TH1NK TH3Y M1GHT B3 CONN3CT3D   


ROSE: Do you recall anything about your dream?  
JOHN: some things  
TEREZI: L1K3?  
JOHN: 3 revs  
JOHN: i remember rose telling me i was missing for 3 revs  
TEREZI: WH4TS 4 R3V??  
ROSE: It's a revolution. Or an orbit, but called rev for short.  
JOHN: yes, how did you…  
ROSE: Simple physics.  
TEREZI: W41T BUT HOW C4N TH1S JOHN FORG3T BUT OUR JOHN R3M3MB3RS???  
ROSE: Dreams can be a portal to parallel universes. At least that’s what scientists believe, and this proves it. Or at least part of it.  
ROSE: If our John remembers this John's encounter with other Rose, then that means we'll need to involve our John in this fiasco.  
JOHN: no.  
TEREZI: 1 4GR33 W1TH TH3 4LT3RN4T3 BLU3 BOY ON TH1S  
TEREZI: DON'T YOU TH1NK THAT'S 4 L1TTL3 R1SKY FOR US TO PUT TWO UN1V3RS4L P4R4LL3LS TOG3TH3R???  
TEREZI: 1 M34N TH3Y'R3 C4LL3D P4R4LL3LS FOR 4 R34SON!!  
JOHN: like you said yesterday that both your john and me will cease to exist.  
ROSE: But we don’t know if that will actually happen. Like Terezi said, it’s a stretch.  
TEREZI: SO WH4T NOW??  


Rose explains to you that this book she was reading is connected to the machine. Now her parents are involved. As if this couldn't get more ridiculous than it already is.They tried to get the machine and John's eyes to glow again but nothing happened this time. From what Rose said, it seems to be a one time thing. You search in Rose's cabinets for snacks, and you think you've hit the jackpot! Gushers! Sweet! 

After Several hours of popping gushers into your mouth and spending the whole day with the Lalondes and an Egbert, with no progress on the device, you hadn't realized you fell asleep on the family's couch with reruns of Friends playing in the background. And Alternate John is sitting with you.

He pretends he wasn't just looking at you. Such a dork! 

JOHN: it's been a long day.  
TEREZI: F33LS 3V3N LONG3R  
TEREZI: 3SP3C14LLY WH3N YOU F33L…  
JOHN: useless?  


You nod. 

JOHN: i understand. you'd think i'd know this stuff since i was the one that touched the damn thing.  
TEREZI: H3Y 1T 1SN'T YOUR F4ULT YOU D1DN'T PURPOS3LY COM3 H3R3 ON YOUR OWN  
JOHN: i still feel awful that i can't help.  
TEREZI: M3 TOO BUDDY  
JOHN: but you are helping me.  
JOHN: you've provided me with shelter and good food.  
TEREZI: YOU L1K3 MY COOK1NG?  
JOHN: yes! i've never had cooked food before.  
TEREZI: W3LL TH3R3'S 4 LOT MOR3 WH3R3 TH4T C4M3 FROM!!  
TEREZI: TH3R3'S SO M4NY R3ST4UR4NTS 4ROUND H3R3 1 COULD T4K3 YOU TO SOM3 T1M3  
JOHN: that sounds nice.  
JOHN: i have this strange feeling that I'm running out of time.  
TEREZI: 1S 1T B3C4US3 YOU TR4V3L3D FROM ON3 UN1V3RS3 TO 4NOTH3R???  
JOHN: it's almost as if i'm late for something.  
TEREZI: W3LL WH4T3V3R 1T 1S W3'LL F1GUR3 1T OUT  



	3. Chapter 3

>Be Current Verse John   


Your name is John Egbert and you are LATE! 

The last train is coming in 30 minutes and you're barely at the train station. You'd rather eat your own shoe than stay in this place for the night. Sure, it's nice and all, but you don't trust these people one bit! You'd think being in the city would be better but it's a handful.

Once you've returned to your hotel room, you don't even bother changing into comfier clothing. Instead you lounge on your bed and try to relax your shoulders. Maybe Terezi's right, you are getting old. 

Someone messaged you.

> John: answer message.   


arachnidsGrip [AG]  began trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]   


AG: Heeeeeeeey John.  
EB: what do you want vriska?  
AG: I was just wondering if you told Terezi.   
EB: i did. has she gotten back to you?  
AG: Ugh, no!  
AG: Why doesn't she want to talk to me????????  
AG: I thought we'd 8e passed that already, you know?  
AG: She's just so……..UGH!!!!!!!! I dunno!  
EB: vriska you can't keep expecting her to forgive you for blinding her.  
AG: 8lind her? Did she tell you that?  
EB: yeah, she also said something about ruining her clean record.   
AG: Hey, she needs to live a little. And that whole 8linding her thing was not me!   
AG: You think I would 8lind someone?   
EB: i dunno vriska, you did kinda cripple tavros.   
AG: You don’t get it. It was for his own good.   
EB: i don’t think anyone deserves to be paralyzed.   
AG: You’re right. He didn’t deserve it 8ut someone thinks that he does.  
EB: what do you mean by that?  
AG: Can’t tell you.   
EB: oh my god, vriska are you a hitman?  
EB: you can’t keep doing this.  
AG: If my 8oss finds out you know about my work, I’d have to kill you.   
AG: 8ut since you’re my friend, I’ll let it slide.  
EB: you’re one scary chick.  
AG: Which is why you still talk to me, right?  
EB: ppfff no! despite your work or what you’ve done, you’re still the same vriska from all those years ago.   
AG: Aw shucks John! ::::)  
EB: by the way, what did you mean when you said you didn’t blind terezi?  
AG: It’s a long story.  
AG: Okay, may8e not that long.  
AG: So, 8ack in the day, you know, like high school?  
AG: Your girl, Terezi, d8ed this guy. Names Gamzee.  
EB: oh! i remember him. i didn’t know they dated though.  
AG: Yeah, she kept it a pretty well hi88en. Anyways, he was 8ad news, like a8usive level. I would find Terezi covered in 8ruises and stuff. And there would 8e times where she was doing heavy drugs just 8ecause he told her to.  
AG: I warned her a8out him, 8ut for some reason she was so ins8stent on marrying the guy after high school!  
AG: Of coooooooourse, I was mad. So mad, that I left her for not listening to me. Then one day she ended up in the hospital.  
AG: That crack house Gamzee takes her to, the place where all the other cultist crackheads go to, caught on fire and…….. She was stuck th8re.  
AG: I sw8ar he was trying to kill her!   
AG: She got out, 8ut she was 8adly hurt. The doctor said that she would 8e temporarily 8lind, 8ut she never recovered. And that 8sshole was manipul8ing her into thinking I did it!  
AG: Eventually, Terezi found out that Gamzee was cheating on her, so she left him.  
AG: In a way, I think she knew that he’s no good for her. And when everyone at school was asking her a8out 8eing in the hospital she just said that she just zoned out staring at the sun.   
EB: so, that’s what all that was about back then?  
EB: wow. i had no idea.   
AG: Ha, yeah.  
EB: how did you know Gamzee did something?  
AG: I overheard him talking to his freakshow friends.   
EB: that’s so messed up! if i were there, i would’ve kicked his ass!   
AG: Stop trying to kick people’s asses, John.   
EB: i’m being serious. no one hurts my friends and gets away with it!  
AG: You make me cringe.  
EB: haha terezi says the same thing!  
AG: How is she now, 8y the way?  
EB: i think she might be having a mid-life crisis.  
AG: You’re kidding. She’s only 23, she can’t have a mid-life crisis.  
EB: she thought about leaving school.  
AG: What???????? Did you tell her not to? Do you know how expensive college is?  
EB: yes, i’m aware. i’m still paying it off.  
AG: And this is exactly why I didn’t go. I have 8etter things to spend my money on.  
EB: if you went to college, you wouldn’t have to work as a killer.  
AG: True. There’s no degree for murder, 8ut this is all I’ve known.   
AG: I don’t fit anywhere, John.  
AG: Not that you would get it.  
EB: but I know what it's like to live in a home that doesn't feel like home.  
EB: you had to deal with your mom, and I had to deal with my dad. sure, it wasn't fun and all but it happened to us.  
AG: Did your dad force you to steal? Did he force you to kill and hurt the ones you love? She wasn't just crazy, John. She's a monster!  
AG: Do you know how many 8odies I had to 8ury every week?  
EB: i…   
AG: Don't compare your dad to that sick fuck ever again!   
AG: You had no idea how satisfying it was to poison that 8itch and watch her choke on her own vomit.   
AG: You're nothing like me, John.   
EB: i'm sorry for bringing up so many bad memories.   
AG: Those weren't half as 8ad.   
AG: 8ut I 8etter get going.   
AG: Talk to you l8r.  


arachnidsGrip [AG]  ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  


You sigh. It seems like you're the emotional punching bag for everyone. But you had no idea Terezi went through all that. You should talk to her nicer. After one hot shower, you finally rest in your bed. It's not as comforting as your bed at home, but it's close. You close your tired eyes and fall asleep. 

>John: Dream   


You begin to open your eyes again and you see a man? He's sitting beside your bed. Wait. You looked around. This isn't your room, but it seems familiar. 

JOHN: dad?   


You hear yourself say. This man isn't your father. He looks nothing like your old man, but his presence feels like home. 

DAD: John? How did you…?   
JOHN: dad, i'm…   
JOHN: i'm not sure if I'm coming home.   
DAD: What's wrong, son?  
JOHN: i was taken to another universe and it might take a while to come back.   
DAD: Rose told me everything. She's working on another Project C.  
DAD: Son, I should've told you this sooner.   
DAD: Our universe is dying.   
JOHN: i know. this universe has a rose, like ours, and she's trying to help me get back home. so, tell rose that she doesn't have to worry.  
DAD: John, that’s not the only reason why i’m telling you. They’re planning on taking over that universe.  
JOHN: what? no, they can’t!  
DAD: It’s all over the news. Rose is planning to come get you but after that, they’re planning to storm Terra.  
JOHN: Rose would never do that, would she?  
DAD: You know how she is. She wants to help people.  
DAD: Even though it might not seem like it, she has good intentions.   
JOHN: what about the people living there? where will they go?  
DAD: I’m not sure.   
JOHN: that seems wrong to kick people out of their own home just for us to live there.  
DAD: At this point, we have no choice.   
JOHN: maybe i can reason with her and we can find another way.  


Before your father figure had a chance to say something, you get up from the bed and walk outside your home. You gaze up at the sky and you see the blackhole, and the light bending around it. There's no stars in the sky, only dust and debris. It seems this world is empty and you begin to feel sad but you know this isn't your own feelings. It's someone else's. 

You go along where the body wants to go and you end up at someone's house. You recognize this place to be Rose's house, or a version of it. You knock and a man answers. He has blond hair and wearing a cap. He looks to be around early 50s and he's lean. The man's name appears to be Mr. Strider. He's Rose's and Dave's dad. 

You ask him to talk to Rose, but he tells you she's at work. He asks you why you needed to see her. He seemed to be unphased by you. You tell him that you need to stop her plans of taking over the universe you're in. Mr. Strider assures you that she's not planning to do that, but your gut doesn't believe him. 

DIRK: She's trying to save everyone, kid. She’s going to be a hero.   
JOHN: how can someone be a hero if they’re killing many more towards their goal? this doesn’t make any sense.   
JOHN: and i don’t care what you say, this is still wrong.   
JOHN: look, mr strider, with all due respect, you can’t make her become you. you might’ve ran away from everything but you can’t make her make up for everything you’ve lost. you’re not the hero. no one is.   
DIRK: You watch your tongue, kid. This isn’t about heroism. This is about protecting our people, that you don’t seem to care about.  
JOHN: i do! but this isn’t the way we should approach things.  
  
JOHN: couldn’t you just create a universe to live in?  
DIRK: No. Creating a universe in a universe is essentially the same as living in that universe. It’s like having a box and putting a smaller box into that bigger box. What we need is another box, still talking metaphors here, and Project C was out gateway out of here.   
DIRK: Theoretically, if we were to grab ahold of that universe, their whole species wouldn’t all die out. Rose told me you’re on Earth. That Earth must be like our former beginner planet.   
DIRK:It’s just they haven’t evolved yet. Do you know how many people live there on Earth?  
DIRK: Not everyone is going to be eradicated.  


Based off what Mr. Strider is saying, you feel yourself actually considering this idea. You don’t want this! You don’t want to be ruled by people who don’t even live in the same universe as you. But you somehow feel guilty for not considering how they might feel.

JOHN: i don’t know… i don’t want anyone to get hurt.   


C'mon dream self, don't agree with this douche. Your head begins to feel heavy. No, no, no. This meant you're walking up. You try to cling onto yourself. You can't wake up now. You have to say no. 

JOHN: i have to go.   


You leave the house and run as far as you can go. Your legs feel like jelly and the distance seems to be longer. You don’t know where you’re running off to, but anywhere would be better than being around Mr. Strider. You fall to the ground and feel light, like you’re leaving your body. And then you wake up in cold sweats. Looking at the time, it’s only 12 in the morning. If only you could go back to sleep.

> Terezi: be discreet   


You're trying to be discreet so you don't wake up your roommate. Your headphone is snugged around your ears and it's plugged in tight. The only thing left to do is find a good video. Once you've found one you listen to the sweet sounds of sexual pleasure and focus on yourself. 

This is so bad. You should be in handcuffs. You need to teach yourself a lesson about the law! You lick at the screen to get a better taste. Your mind roams to John, or what he could be doing to you right now. How long has it been since he last touched you?

Your breath hitched when you found your sweet spot. This is so embarrassing but you can't seem to stop. You almost wanna burst out laughing at how ridiculous you're being! You deserve this because you've been so stressed out lately. The sound of moaning drown out as you bite your lip from a killer orgasm. Your legs tremble as you came down from your high.

You hope you weren't too loud. 

>Alternate John: pretend you didn't just hear your roommate masturbating below you   


Red. Surely your face is burning red from hearing…. that. You never knew that people from this time were so… you can't even find a word for it! There's a certain type of hardness in your pants, which makes you believe that your reproductive organs were about to explode. But upon touching it, it feels good?

Ah! What are you doing? You can't be doing this! Not right now, at least. This is so wrong! You pull your hand away from your crotch. You turn over to try to sleep again, but this was what woke you up in the first place! How are you going to sleep now? All you can think about is her. 

You have a great idea! Maybe you should pretend to use the restroom just to be alone and escape from all this. 

>Terezi: feel embarrassed   


Oh, fuck! You are filled with regret. You shouldn't have masturbated because now John is awake and you can just smell the embarrassment. He knows. 

It's okay. it's cool. He probably doesn't even know what masturbating is. But why is he so flushed right now? You want to scream into your pillow. You're so fucked!

A great idea pops into your head. You planned to go to the bathroom just to cool your head from all this embarrassment.

>go to the bathroom.   


Just as John and Terezi both get out of bed at the same time, they look at each other. 

TEREZI: H3Y  
JOHN: hi.   
JOHN: i was just about to ask you the same thing. ha ha!  


Please, just stop. 

>p>  
TEREZI: 1 W4S GONN4 GO TO TH3 B4THROOM   
JOHN: oh, so was i.  


What have I done?

TEREZI: YOU C4N GO F1RST   
JOHN: no it's fine. you go first.  
TEREZI: H4H4 TH4NKS   


She rushes off to the bathroom and leans against the door behind her. 

John hears Terezi's phone vibrate. He goes off to her bed and checks the message. Who is ectoBiologist?

>John: read terezi's messages   


ectoBiologist [EB]  began pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]  


EB: so you know the wacky dreams i've been having?   
EB: it happened again.   
EB: i was in the same room and there was this guy who was my dad but not my dad?   
EB: he looked nothing like him but he felt like a father.  
EB: he said something about storming earth to save them?  
EB: any ways, i saw dave's bro, i mean his dad, what ever, and he was like older.  
EB: there was this thing called Project C that's supposed to bring people from one universe to another and rose is making another one of it? i’m assuming there’s a first one.  
EB: dirk said something about rose being a hero for saving their people by having them live here on earth while we die from their hands.  
EB: for some reason, i considered it? don’t know why, though.  
EB: any ways sorry for bothering you so late.   
EB: get back to me when you wake up.  


ectoBiologist [EB]  ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC]  


It all comes back to you now, your dream. So, it’s true that Rose is planning to have your people take earth. You can’t let this happen! But what will your new friends think? They’ll think you’re a traitor and turn you into their government’s hands. You don’t want to break their trust. You like them! Your mind drifts to Terezi and all the things she did for you. She bought you “comic books” which you grew to be fond of because of how captivating they are. It’s almost better than movies. 

When you’re here, you feel less alone. 

It’s best not to tell them. You don’t want to scare them or have them think less of you. You press the delete button and in big letters it says:

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS MESSAGE?   


Upon hearing Terezi opening the door to the bathroom, you fat fingered YES and threw her phone on her bed. Rushing passed her, you escaped to the bathroom. 

>Dave: be a creep  


Your name is Dave Strider and you are a creep, well you’re being a creep. You make a mental note to yourself, this is so uncool but there are some things you can’t help. There’s this smokin’ hot babe named Karkat and he’s playing hard to get, or at least you think he is. Yesterday, he was on a date with Terezi and she left early, so like a gentleman you slipped in and made things awkward. However, although it was so embarrassing for the likes of a cool guy like you, you managed to make him laugh. And somehow arranged a date with Karkat. You could not feel more anxious than today. 

Any attire you wear would easily get drenched in sweat. You need to chill dude, you tell yourself in the mirror. To your amazement, you don’t chill. Fuck. It’s almost time. Wear something red. Girls like red. But Karkat isn’t a girl. This is your first time going on a date with a guy, what do guys even like? Perhaps, you’re overthinking things and it will all turn out fine. No, it won’t. You’re so fucked. Why would Kakat ever agree to go on a date with you? Wait, did he say yes because he thinks that you’re bros just hanging out? You don’t want to be “just bros hanging out”. 

You drove to Karkat’s house to pick him up. You see, what might be his older brother dressed in an oversized red sweater, coming out of the house with a tall hot lady with hella piercings. You catch Karkat coming out of his house, dressed in a grey sweater and a red t-shirt. Containing your smile is nearly impossible as you both decided to wear red today. He gets in the car and you’re at a loss for words. Karkat is really cute up close. You pay close attention to his brown eyes, especially his lips. 

KARKAT: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TODAY?  


Shit. You were too busy gawking at him that you forgot to plan something. Say something!

DAVE: movie?  
KARKAT: COOL.  


The whole car ride to the movies is just you focusing on driving. You grip the steering wheel so tight for fear that you might accidentally let go, killing you both in a car accident. 

You both ended up watching a rom-com, and you also found out that Karkat likes rom-coms. That’s so precious, you think. You kept your shades on the entirety of the movie, to which Karkat mentions you should take them off to watch the movie better. You commented that you can see better with them on. Suddenly, during a part of the movie, he touches your hand and you want to scream to the gods and angels of love, thanking them in most sincerity for blessing you with this moment. You peak down through your shades at his face and found that he’s looking at you too.

Your heartbeat practically skips in your chest while you drive Karkat home. It’s not the date that’s making you nervous, it’s what comes after. The sun is still up, which you probably should’ve planned a picnic or something. This must be the worst date ever. Even spending a second with Karkat makes you sweat balls. You need to go home and shower. You walk him to his door, and this would be a perfect moment for a kiss. 

KARKAT: THANKS FOR TODAY.   
DAVE: no prob dude  


You notice how red his cheeks are, realizing that he was just as nervous as you are made you at ease. You both look at each other as you thought of the most thought of idea in this moment. As you both begin to lean in, his dad opens the door.

DAD VANTAS: Oh, there you are. I thought I heard someone talking.   
DAD VANTAS: Where you two about to kiss?  
KARKAT: WHAT?? NO, DAD GO AWAY!!  


Mr. Vantas laughs and closes the door on both of you. Oh man, moment ruined. You give him an apologetic look, doubting that he'll ever see that through your shades. 

KARKAT: SORRY ABOUT THAT.   
DAVE: no it's cool hmu when you wanna watch another romcom   
DAVE: or if you wanna listen to the sickest beats i made   
DAVE: or talk because talking is cool too   
DAVE: so yeah   


You don't know how to recover from all this. What do you even say? Should you try to kiss him again? Could you even try that again?

Instead of a farewell kiss, you hold out your hand for a handshake. Karkat just looks at it, almost angry and confused. He grabs it and pulls you in for a tender kiss you had least expected. Of all the great kissers in the world, you think Karkat has topped every single one of them. He pulls back, face red as much as you are. 

KARKAT: SO YEAH.   
KARKAT: BYE DAVE.   


You were too dazed to realize that Karkat went inside his house 30 seconds ago. You think you might be stuck in the realm of wow. 

You have to tell John about this!

>Dave: tell John about your new boyfriend   


turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]   


TG: dude guess what  
TG: like holy shit the sky might be falling chicken little type of guess  
EB: hey dave!  
TG: i went on a date with karkat and we touched lips  
EB: oh wow!  
EB: you finally grabbed the courage to ask him out!  
TG: technically no  
TG: he asked me first  
EB: really? i'm kinda shocked now that you say that.  
TG: what why?  
EB: because karkat kinda closeted himself? if that makes sense.  
EB: i dunno. it's what terezi told me.  
TG: what did she tell you  
EB: i don't know, like he's like you, or you from before. your unwillingness to accept that you like guys too.  
EB: but i think it'll work between you two. you got that strider charm and your raps, i guess.  
TG: thanks egbert you're a cool dude too  
TG: so what's up with you besides the whole adult meetings that make you wanna commit sepuku?  
EB: they're okay i guess but i really miss being with you guys. i don't really trust these people here. they're like scammy business people.   
TG: so did you hit up tz yet?  
EB: what, no? why'd you ask?  
TG: you guys been flirting since high school so i thought you know  
TG: you'd smash or something?   
TG: or at least get hitched  
EB: don't you think we're a little young for marriage?  
TG: i mean i am and the rest of us are but you're like 30  
EB: oh my god i'm not that old!  
EB: why does everyone say that?  
TG: you're the oldest out of all of us  
TG: okay that's a lie, but you're the MOST mature out of all of us and you have these goals  
EB: what do you mean?  
TG: you know what you're doing  
EB: no i don't!  
EB: dave i've been having these dreams that i have no control over and i think it reflects real life that i might be losing control.  
EB: i've just been going with the flow. i don't know what i'm doing or what i want to do.  
TG: i think you need to relax  
TG: you might have a stroke from stressing out so much  
EB: dave!  
TG: sorry dude   
TG: look all this is just one big metaphor  
TG: like a these huge balls slapping you in the face but you can't refuse the slappage because your hands are bound by the shackles of life and god is sitting on his throne laughing at you  
TG: ya dig?  
EB: so you're saying god hates us?  
EB: or life, at least?  
TG: whatever you think is true for you man  
EB: what?  
TG: i said it's a metaphor, not one that you'd get  
EB: this feels like high school all over again!  
TG: life IS high school  
TG: anyway talk to you later  
TG: gotta go home  
TG: or else karkat’s family thinks i might be a creep or something  
TG: see ya  
EB: bye dave.  


turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]  


>Dave: enter home   


You should be more shocked than this. Bro's home, which is strange because he usually never comes to visit. You hope he isn't mad about you choosing to live with your mom. Spoiler alert, you still do. 

He's sitting on the tall stool near the counter with your mom. Seems like they're having a good conversation, this makes you smile. It's nice that they could get along even for a little bit. 

They don't know you're home yet. 

DIRK: What did you say this does again?  
ROXY: it's supposed to take you to another dimension or an alternate universe????  
ROXY: it was somethin rose said.   
ROXY: ok so the machine is powered by these herbs  


She points to the pictures on the picture with gibberish words. 

ROXY: on this bad boi r instructions to power it  
ROXY: pfff wat kinda idiot would put the instructions on the doohickey  
ROXY: it's like they wanna have other people going to the other universe  
DIRK: Unless that's their plan.  
ROXY: ur funny d-stri  
ROXY: but i dont think they would want intruders waltzin in on their soil  


What did they meant by that? Just as Bro picked up a screw from the counter, the ball resting on the counter started glowing and you watched as your parents disappear in a blink. A second later, their space was replaced with a new set of bodies. These new people looks like Rose in a long doctor coat and an older version of your father, Dirk. 

They immediately spot you from the doorway, and the Rose lookalike tazed you with a high tech doohickey. You practically black out as the last thing you see is Rose walking over to you. 


	4. Chapter 4

>sniff through some books   


Why did Rose take you and the alien with her to the library? It smells like paper, history class, and one dusty shelf. Maybe several dusty shelves. You sit on the floor beside Rose, who is standing on an extendable ladder searching for whatever. She annoys you as much as John does. 

You've asked her if she's done yet and she replies with the same monotonous answer of no. Why did she have to bring you?

TEREZI: WHY D1D YOU H4V3 M3 T4G 4LONG???   
TEREZI: 1'M NOT 4 P3T YOU KNOW   
ROSE: No, but you had nothing better to do.   
TEREZI: UH Y3S TH3 FUCK 1 DO!   
ROSE: Let me guess you're offended by my assumption that you had nothing to do and you're going to sit there and pout about it instead of actually leaving.  
TEREZI: ROS3 1 DON'T H4V3 4 CHO1C3 TO L34V3  
ROSE: Well, that is unfortunate.   
TEREZI: FUCK YOU  
ROSE: You're sounding very much like Karkat.  
TEREZI: WOW YOU W4NN4 MED4L????  
TEREZI: C4N 1 L34V3?  
ROSE: No.   
TEREZI: LOOK 1 KNOW YOU BROUGHT M3 H3R3 B3C4US3 YOU H4T3 M3 4ND YOU L1K3 TH3 M3R3 1M4G3 OF M3 SUFF3R1NG YOU S1CK FUCK  
TEREZI: BUT WHY'D YOU BR1NG TH3 CLON3?  
ROSE: It's for supervision reasons. It's not like you'd know what that is, since you're blind.  
TEREZI: FUCK YOU 1 H4T3 YOU  
ROSE: Oh, my, Terezi. What will John think?  
TEREZI: RRR444444444444444444444444444444GHHHHH!!!!!  
ROSE: You might wanna keep it down, we're in a library.   


You wanna punch her square in the face, assault will not look good on your record. Then again your record hasn't looked good since Vriska. You sniffed over at John looking at the encyclopedia and reading the definitions to words. He's so weird. No one does that. 

TEREZI: ROS3   
ROSE: Yes?  


She says, looking from book to book and tossing it on the floor beside her and occasionally dropping it on you. 

TEREZI: D1D YOU F1ND TH3 TH1NG YOU'R3 LOOK1NG FOR?  
ROSE: No.   
TEREZI: WH4T 4R3 W3 3V3N DO1NG H3R3?  
ROSE: I already told you.   
TEREZI: W3LL 1 FORGOT S1NC3 WE'V3 B33N H3R3 FOR T3N Y34RS!!!!  
ROSE: The book that Roxy has isn't complete so we are looking for the other half of it.  
TEREZI: 1 DOUBT W3 WOULD 3V3R F1ND 1T  
ROSE: This is the enthusiasm I need for our adventure.   
TEREZI: BL4H BL4H 1'M JUST 4 B4BYS1TT3R  
TEREZI: 4ND WH4T M4K3S YOU TH1NK W3'R3 GONN4 F1ND 1T 1N 4 L1BR4RY????  
TEREZI: D1DN'T YOU S4Y 1T W4S 4N 4NC13NT R3L1C OR SOM3TH1NG?????  
ROSE: This isn't just a library. It's a magical library.   
TEREZI: WH4T3V3R  
ROSE: Hey, I'm going to go up higher just to avoid your complaining.   
ROSE: Here. Hold my phone.   


She tossed her phone at you and you catch it firmly in your hand. She climbs up three more steps up as you rest your chin in your palm. John's looking at you, pink resting lightly on his cheeks. When turn your head towards his direction, he averts. With his actions alone, you know what he's thinking. He's thinking of last night. You look away too, as shame and regret fills your head. This is gonna be another add on to your list of regrets to keep you awake at night. You need to make things clear with him! 

Maybe not now. Another day would be fine. You don't have to face your gut wrenching wrongs today. Maybe not ever would be fine too! You'll die without ever solving your problems! You've done this with Dave, Gamzee, and now THIS version of your boyfriend. They'll all be erased in history with you in it.

JOHN: hey, terezi?   


Oh god. You turn towards him with the fakest smile you can manage. Let’s hope he’s not as dumb as he seems.

TEREZI: Y3S JOHN?  
JOHN: i wanted to say sorry about… you know  
TEREZI: UH NO 1 DON'T…. 1 DON'T KNOW WH4T YOU'R3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT  


Perfect! Just avoid your problems and they'll go away. John will just give up eventually if you keep avoiding it.

JOHN: you know, last night?  
TEREZI: W-WH4T 4BOUT L4ST N1GHT????  
JOHN: i heard you… uh, doing something?  


You grab both of his shoulders, making him jump a little. He looks at the red shades resting on your face, maybe a little scared. You try to stare intensely into his eyes, or what would be his eyes, and pray to the heavens that he'll understand your actions and tone of voice that you want this conversation to end.

TEREZI: JOHN  


You say, forcefully. 

TEREZI: 1 DON’T KNOW WH4T YOU’R3 1NS1NU4T1NG.  


He kinda cracks a smile at your direction to show how uncomfortable he was and his face ranged from pink to red. This could not get worse, you thought, but then it did. 

JOHN: terezi. 

He says, almost in a hush.

JOHN: i heard you masturbating.   


That was it. You can finally die now, as the word has gone against you in this most embarrassing time of your life. It's almost bad as that time in high school when you and Dave were caught smoking a joint in the girl's locker room, and everyone thought you two were having sex. Oh boy, this John is so dumb! He didn't understand your dilemma! How is he so naive? 

What are you even going to reply with? THIS IS THE PERFECT MOMENT TO DIE! You don't wanna be known as the pervert who masturbated in the presence of an alternate universal being. The best course of action is to avoid everything. You let go of him.

TEREZI: NO 1 D1DN'T   


Perfect. He'll never catch on.

JOHN: yes you did. i heard you.  
TEREZI: NO 1 W4S SL33P1NG PE4C3FULLY 1N MY QU4RT3RS  
JOHN: terezi, are you embarrassed?  
TEREZI: 1 C4N’T B3 3MB4RR4SS3D 4BOUT SOM3TH1NG TH4T N3V3R H4PP3N3D  


He gets closer to you, eyes intense and darker than blue kind of nature. He says almost at a whisper.

JOHN: do you want me to go into detail about what i heard?  


You gulp. You don't know why, but the way he said that made you feel hot. You can't breathe. This is bad. You're in a loving relationship with another man, but yet you're thinking of committing infidelity to someone who's also your significant other? This is all so confusing and he seems to like teasing you, making you feel embarrassed. You cursed at yourself for revealing any type of emotion. 

TEREZI: NO!   
JOHN: why not? you clearly don't recall what happened so i'll gladly explain to you  
TEREZI: TH4T WON'T B3 N3C3SS4RY  


He laughs. 

You could've sworn he called you cute under his breath. He hisses and holds onto his head.

JOHN: ugh my head hurts.  
TEREZI: H3Y YOU OK4Y?  


You pressed your palm onto his shoulder, getting him to look at you, and he does. 

JOHN: i don't know.   


Slowly, your own “vision” begins to blur as your eyes showed you a small light. This was much like the thing you saw when this John arrives in front of your house. The light slowly makes out an image and before you know it, you’re seeing John’s face. And his eyes are glowing. 

TEREZI: 1 C4N S33   
JOHN: what?   
TEREZI: HOLY SH1T  
JOHN: uh rose? can you come down here i think we have a problem.  
TEREZI: JOHN YOUR 3Y3S 4R3 GLOW1NG  


Rose's phone begins to buzz in your pocket. 

>Terezi: check the messages   


turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling  tentacleTherapist [TT]   


TG: We have a friend of yours.  
TG: I'll offer in a trade for our John Egbert.   
TG: I'm sure he's told you about me as I know about you.   
TG: I'll be waiting in our home.  


turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]   


> Be the unfortunate universe version of Rose   


Project C has been successfully prototyped after another three revolutions since you've last seen him. This time there will be no mistakes. You will bring John Egbert back and finally abandon this sad place. However, for the fate of the new universe you will inhabit will have to fend for themselves, as your people will wage war for this place. You will be outnumbered, but you have better men and weaponry. It's been so long since the last war, which was nearly 1000 revs ago.

Unfortunately for the ancient book, you found that pieces of the book are missing. The missing pages don’t seem to be missing due to old age, but someone must’ve ripped it out for a reason. You go to your father for answers and he proposed to write the code backwards to create a return engine in the machine. He's a genius! 

Before the war begins, you have to retrieve John to safety. This is the only place that might be the safest before the reckoning happens. You've run out of options, and more importantly you've run out of time. The time is now. 

As you and your father stood in the radius of the Project C2, you were careful not to touch the machine. The space around you begins to fade to white and you close your eyes to avoid blindness.

You open your eyes to find that you're in your own home with your father, but the place looks lively. You catch sight of a picture on the wall with a young version of your dad and what seems to be a woman who looks like you. Short hair with her tips pointed up. She must be your mother. You've only seen her in pictures, and in this universe she must be alive, married to your father. That thought does give you butterflies in your stomach.

From your peripheral view, you see someone standing by the doorway. He must've seen you use the machine. Just as he was about to turn and run away, you chased him and tased him down. He’ll be out-cold for now, but for the time being you drag him to a chair and your father helps you tie him up. You hope you didn't kill an innocent. You snatched the shades off his face to get a clear view of this person. 

DIRK: I didn’t think that was necessary.   
ROSE: He was going to call the authorities.  
ROSE: He looks familiar, doesn’t he?  


You lift his chin up to get a better look. Freckles. He has similar features as your deceased brother, or what you know to be true of him through pictures. His eyes move from under his eyelids. You watch him blink lazily at you, and you drop his face immediately.

DAVE: rose?  


He calls out, still not quite awake. You give him a hard slap for interrogation and mostly because you're high off adrenaline. It seemed like a perfect moment to slap someone.

DAVE: ow what the fuck!  
ROSE: Who are you?  
DAVE: fuck dude my face  
ROSE: Answer the question.  
DAVE: i should be asking you that  
DAVE: where did you take my hot mom and my asshole father who’s almost never around and takes me out to pizza sometimes?  
DAVE: and why do you look like my sister because i know for sure that we don't have another twin  
ROSE: Your sister?  


You look back at your father and he's just as shocked as you are. This must be Dave. And he's alive in this universe. 

>be mostly confused and worried   


The rose lookalike is suddenly hugging you after she tazed you and tied you in a chair. The worst part about it is that you can't even hug her back. 

DAVE: uh… you mind?  
DIRK: So, Dave why don't you tell us about yourself?  
DAVE: uh, sure, bro lookalike if you untie me  
ROSE: So, we have a mom here? What is she like?  
DAVE: you're ignoring me  
ROSE: Okay, look. We are from an alternate universe. I'm the an alternate Rose, and he's an alternate of our father, Dirk.  
DAVE: if what you're saying is true then wheres the alternate me?  
ROSE: Oh, well that's the thing. Why we're so happy to see you.   
DIRK: You're dead.  
DAVE: … what  
ROSE: You died. And ironically it was at the same time as mom.  
DAVE: oh…  
ROSE: But you're here now and we can catch up. I'm sure my Dave and you weren't all that different.  
DAVE: i mean you're kinda like my rose if she was like an evil scientist  
DAVE: and btw where did you poof my parents?  
ROSE: Truthfully, I'm not sure.  
DAVE: what!!!  
ROSE: I'm assuming they're at our planet… which has little oxygen.  
DAVE: WHAT?!?!  
ROSE: I'm sure they'll be fine.   
DAVE: well can you bring them back???  
ROSE: We will. Once I have my John.   
DAVE: man there's an alternate John too?? what the hell that's so unfair  
ROSE: I don't make the rules, Dave.  


The Lalonde gets up and reaches into your pant pocket for your phone. 

DAVE: w- what are you doing  
DAVE: i have private stuff in there  
DAVE: it's illegal to search a bro's stuff without consent  
ROSE: The quicker I take my John, the faster your parents will show up.   
ROSE: And then we can blow your planet to smithereens.   


You watch as the Rose texts someone on your phone. You struggle under the binds but they're tied tight around your torso and wrists.

ROSE: Don't worry. I won't hurt your friends.   
DAVE: you're evil you're like a villain!  
ROSE: i suppose so from your perspective.  
ROSE: So,  


She sets down the phone on the table and glares down at you.

ROSE: You didn't answer my question. What is our mother like?  
DAVE: man you sure do have a hard on for roxy  
DAVE: why don’t we play 20 questions while we’re at it and maybe spin the bottle for a nice touch of girls sleepovers since you want to bombard me with obsessive questions about my mom  
DAVE: i'll tell you if you go into that cabinet over there and hand me that bottle of hootch  
ROSE: What is that? It sounds ridiculous.  
DAVE: trust me it is but when you get a taste for it oh man it really gets ya going  


You watch as Rose goes over to the cabinet and gets you that bottle of alcoholic goodness. If she's anything like Rose, she'll immediately get drunk from one ship of this shit. You don't know about the other guy though. He's supposed to be like your dad but he's awfully quiet and calm. It scares you quite a lot. He even has the same stupid triangle shades. 

DAVE: great pour me a glass it's in the cupboard  
ROSE: Cupboard?  
DAVE: the cabinet over there  


You point with your face. Once she finds it, she pours you a cup.

DAVE: wow i'm the only one making a toast here??  
DAVE: c'mon lalonde don't be a pussy  


You makes a snarl at you, something your Lalonde will never do. Rose won't show emotion straight out like that. She would throw big words at you and say things in the most polite yet asshole way possible, which is why she's earned your respect./p>

She takes another cup and pours herself some tonic. She takes this as a challenge after not having a brother around to fight with, you presume. 

DAVE: well?  
DAVE: untie me  
DAVE: how am I supposed to drink this delicious pool of goodness with my hands bound  
DAVE: and gimme my shades i have sensitive eyes  


Surprisingly, she cuts you loose and hands you your shades. You slide them on and take the glass and chug your mom's beverages. She's gonna be so mad when she gets back home. But this is all part of your plan. Rose watches you as you pathetically choke on some liquor. Rose smells the beverage. Shit, you hope that there's no liquor in their universe or else your plan will fail, and you will die. 

She hums in approval and sips from the glass. Slowly, she drinks the whole thing of brandy. You almost wanna laugh. 

ROSE: Wow, that was good.   
ROSE: We don't have this in 413.  
ROSE: Pour me some more!  


And you do. This might work, you just have to get this Rose drunk enough to run away from this place. 

You look over to the old man, Bro. 

DAVE: you want some too?  
DIRK: I think I'll pass.  
DAVE: you sure you don't wanna celebrate taking over another man's universe?  
DIRK: Well, when you say it like that…  
DAVE: it won't kill you  
DAVE: think of it as father son bonding time  
DIRK: Okay, I'll give it a try.   


He sits besides you, between you and Rose. He holds out a cup and you pour some for him. You've never seen Bro drink before, so this might be an experience for you! You watch as he takes a sip of some fine brandy. He makes a face of disgust, nearly spitting this stuff out.

DAVE: there's harder stuff in the cabinet.   


You smile, urking him. He drinks it down like he owns the place. You mentality pat your back for watching your Bro down liquor and even crack an expression of displeasure. You watch as Rose is enjoying herself with the drink. You might've just made an alcoholic.

DIRK: So, what's your family like since I never really experienced anything like this.  
DAVE: you had no idea how much my parents used to fight, it was all the time  
DAVE: it was so bad it made rose cry  
DAVE: then eventually they divorced and bro took custody of me, mom took rose   
DAVE: i mean it wasn't that bad because bro only lived a few blocks down the street  
DAVE: i’d run back home to roxy every night and he always somehow manage to catch me  
DAVE: took me a while to tell him i didnt want to live with him  
DIRK: Why did they fight?  
DAVE: i don't know about you, but bro is gay  
DIRK: Maybe he wanted to make her happy because he knew himself that he could never be like that?  
DAVE: so you're saying you were jealous?  
DIRK: Not jealous, per se. It's like admiration. I thought if I stuck with her, I would finally feel happy with myself.  
DAVE: you said that with jake  
DIRK: who's jake?  
DAVE: no one  
DIRK: Why didn't you want to live with me? Was I that bad of a parent?  
DAVE: the thing is you're a pretty selfish guy and that's okay i guess but to hurt people in the process is not okay  
DAVE: i think mom recognized that and you never owned up to it, well this version of you  
DAVE: i think bro will never be happy but this is close enough  


Rose rests her head on the table with a drink in hand. She's already passed out. Wow.

You could make a run for it right now. This old man Bro can't take you on. You're 24 and growing! Young and energetic, and you have some experience when it comes to ass kicking!

> Rose: save your bro  


You kicked down your front door and stomped into your house like an animal from the Lion King. Terezi and John followed behind you. You marched into the kitchen to find Dave and Dirk having a conversation. You notice a bond chick passed out behind Dirk. 

ROSE: Dave!   
DAVE: rose oh my God  


He practically runs out of his seat to hug you. He’s on his knees, arms around your waist and looking up, all scared like a puppy.

DAVE: rose the bad man and the rose lookalike tased me and then tied me up  
DAVE: and the worst of all, they made me drink mom's brandy  
DIRK: Dude, I thought we were having a moment.   


He cries into your abdomen while you pat him on the head. There, there, little shit. 

You glared up at Dirk. Terezi speaks up before you do.

TEREZI: W3 H4V3 YOUR JOHN SO YOU C4N T4K3 H1M 4ND GO  
JOHN: what?!?  
JOHN: i don't wanna go!  
TEREZI: WH4T  
ROSE: What?  
DAVE: huh? i didn't hear what he said   
DAVE: and i totally didn't open any of roxy's poison  
DAVE: if she asks, it was them.  
ROSE: Why don't you wanna go back home?  
JOHN: because they're planning to take over this universe!  
TEREZI: WH4T?! 4R3 YOU POS1T1V3??????  
JOHN: yes! i saw it in my dreams.  
TEREZI: YOU S41D YOU DON’T R3M3MB3R YOUR DR34MS  
JOHN: haha funny thing is i kinda read your messages.  
JOHN: well not yours, john’s.  
JOHN: it didn’t sound good so i deleted it.  
ROSE: Why would you do that?  
JOHN: i… i didn’t want you to get the wrong impression of me!  
ROSE: What do you mean the wrong impression?  
JOHN: i hesitated okay? part of me was okay with their plan.  
JOHN: i found out that they plan to take over this universe because ours is dying and we’ll die with it if nothing happens. I don’t want them to die, but knowing my people, they’ll try to literally start a war for a home.  
JOHN: and i didn’t think rose would go this far.  
JOHN: i'm sorry. i caused enough trouble.  


You watch as John slowly backs up towards the machine on the counter.

TEREZI: JOHN WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG???  
JOHN: going home.   


He bolted for the machine and Terezi ran after him. 

ROSE: Terezi, wait!  


You reach out to get her but she was far from your grasp. In a flash of white, they were gone. 

>Wake up   


Where are you? You look around. The floor feels dusty and some of it got into your mouth. You’re in a house, but not just anyone’s, it’s Rose’s house. There’s paper and metal parts scattered about the room. There’s something moving on the other side of the table. You get up and go take a look. It’s Terezi, but it looks like she’s having trouble breathing.

What could possibly be the issue? The air is fine here! For a moment you had forgotten that Terezi isn't like you. Her body isn't adaptable to change, well not as fast as yours. You get up and search around the cabinets for Rose's inhaler. She used to have weak lungs when you were kids but over time she grew out of it. You know that Mr. Strider kept a spare just in case she were to have an attack again. Down in the bottom drawer, you grab it and quickly go to press it to Terezi's mouth. You're relieved when you see her taking a deep breath in. When she comes to, she nearly punches you in the face.

JOHN: woah calm down! it's just me.  
TEREZI: JOHN WH4T D1D YOU DO???  
JOHN: wha… hey!   
JOHN: a thank you would be nice you know!   
TEREZI: F1N3 TH4NK YOU  
TEREZI: FOR SCR3W1NG US OV3R!!   
TEREZI: WH3R3 4R3 W3 4NYW4Y?  


You help her sit up on the floor. She looks down at her hands and then look at you. She takes her glasses off and squints at you. 

JOHN: what's wrong?  
TEREZI: 1 C4N S33 4G41N  
TEREZI: TH1S H4PP3N3D WH3N YOU F1RST SHOW3D UP 1N FRONT OF MY HOUS3 4ND 4G41N WH3N YOUR 3Y3S ST4RT3D GLOW1NG  
JOHN: it could've been the machine. it must've been made with healing properties.  
JOHN: and this planet has naturally healing effects, but since you're technically a different species from me, it might work differently.  


She reaches to touch your face and you let her. She's so close to your face that it makes the blood rush to your cheeks. You never realized how pretty she is. Her eyelashes are short but they curl up and her skin is covered in light freckles. And her eyes are a turquoise color like an ocean.

TEREZI: 1'M NOT US3D TO TH1S  
TEREZI: YOU KNOW WH3N 1 F1RST TOOK 4 SN1FF, 1 D1DN'T 3V3N SM3LL CH3RRY ON YOU  
JOHN: cherry?  
TEREZI: SORRY 1T'S K1ND4 L1K3 4N OFFSPR1NG OF 4 PL4NT TH4T'S EDIBLE TO 34T  
TEREZI: 1T COM3S FROM TR33S 4ND 1T'S R3D L1K3 OUR BLOOD  
JOHN: do you smell it on me right now?  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1 N33D 4 CLOS3R LOOK ;]  
JOHN: you're doing that again…  
TEREZI: WH4T DO YOU M34N?   


She gives you a toothy grin, cheeks blushed pink and her eyes crescent like the moon. Her teeth are sharp. She lets go of your face, chuckling.

JOHN: you talk to me and look at me in that way, which makes me want to… i don't know how to describe it, but it makes me all nervous and gushy.  
JOHN: and i start sweating and feeling hot. my heart begins to race like crazy. i… i think i'm scared of you?  


She just stares at you, comprehending what you just said to her. Then her stoic face cracks and she begins to laugh at you. There's that feeling again. 

JOHN: i was being serious!  
TEREZI: H4H4H4   
TEREZI: 1'M SORRY  
TEREZI: BUT K1ND4 SOUNDS L1K3 YOU H4V3 4 L1TTL3 CRUSH ON M3  
JOHN: what? i don't wanna crush you!  
TEREZI: TH4T'S NOT WH4T TH4T ME4NS  
JOHN: so what does it mean?  
TEREZI: 1T ME4NS YOU L1K3 SOM3ON3  
JOHN: but i like everyone! i like rose and other rose…  
TEREZI: UGH NO NUMBNUTS!!!  
TEREZI: L1K1NG SOM3ON3 ROM4NT1C4LLY  
JOHN: oh.  
JOHN: i've seen those in movies.   
JOHN: i have a silly question, but, uh, are you and your john invested in each other romantically?  
TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU SO 1NT3R3ST3D, HMM?????  
JOHN: well… i was just curious is all.  
TEREZI: C4N YOU K33P 4 S3CR3T?  
JOHN: yeah.  
TEREZI: W3'R3 TOT4LLY 1NV3ST3D  
JOHN: ...is it bad that i'm envious?  
TEREZI: FOR WHY???  
JOHN: i'm asking myself that too. though, i'm happy that i am someone to you in your universe, but sadly he's not me.  
JOHN: does that make sense?  
TEREZI: Y34H 1 G3T WH4T YOU'R3 S4Y1NG  
JOHN: would it have been different if you existed in my universe?  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK SO  
TEREZI: OR TH3 WORST C4N H4PP3N  
TEREZI: YOU NOT KNOW1NG MY N4M3  
JOHN: that is pretty bad.  


She lays back down and stares at the ceiling. She does this a lot in her room when she thinks you don't notice. You often wonder why she does this. 

TEREZI: YOU KNOW 1 COULD ST4Y H3R3 FOR3V3R  
JOHN: laying on an alternate version of your friend rose's floor?  
TEREZI: Y3333UP  
TEREZI: 1T'S H4RD YOU KNOW???  
TEREZI: GROW1NG UP  
TEREZI: 1 M34N 1'M 4LR34DY K1ND4 GROWN BUT L1V1NG 4FT3R TH4T 1S JUST SO T1R1NG  
TEREZI: 1 H4V3N'T DON3 4NYTH1NG!!!  
TEREZI: 1 H4V3N'T M4D3 4M3NDS W1TH MY B3ST FR13ND Y3T 4ND 1 TH1NK, WHY SHOULD 1????  
TEREZI: SHE'S TH3 ON3 WHO HURT M3!!   


You watch as she closes her eyes and covers them with her arms. You lay beside her, staring at the ceiling.

JOHN: maybe she didn't mean to. like you said she's your best friend.  
TEREZI: TH4T'S WH4T MY JOHN S41D  
TEREZI: 4ND TH3 WORST P4RT 1S YOU'R3 BOTH R1GHT  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW SH3 D1DN'T HURT M3 4ND 1T W4S 4LL TH4T 4SSH4T'S F4ULT 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3!!!   
TEREZI: 1 GU3SS 1'M JUST BL4M1NG H3R FOR WH4T H4PP3N3D TO M3 B3C4US3 1'M M4D 4T MYS3LF FOR 3V3R L1ST3N1NG TO TH4T FUCK3R!!!!  
TEREZI: SH3 W4S R1GHT  


Her voice begins to crack beside you. You turn to see a trickle of tear fall from her hidden eyes. You wonder why she’s so upset about her best friend, aside from her hurting Terezi. But you decide it’s best not to pester her with all your questions. It’s not like you’ll stay with her for very long.

TEREZI: SH3'S 4LW4YS R1GHT  
TEREZI: 1 R34LLY CAN'T DO 4NYTH1NG FOR MYS3LF  
JOHN: woah hey don't say that!   
JOHN: you are capable. i don't know you that well but from what i've observed you were able to do things normally despite being blind!  
JOHN: and that's so cool!  


She giggles, taking her arm away from her face. She still has traces of tears on her. You sit up and wipe them away for her. There was a sudden urge to kiss her right there, but she just looks away and puts her shades back on. The crowd boos in dismay.

TEREZI: W3 SHOULD PROB4BLY F1ND 4 W4Y HOM3  


For a split second, you caught her blushing. Wait, was she thinking about it too?

JOHN: right.  


You can't do anything about it though. This is the only time you’ll probably get to see her and kissing her will make it harder for you to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

> Be alternate Dirk  


ROSE: No, no, no! What am I gonna do?  
ROSE: They're basically dead meat over there.  


Rose hunches over on the ground, with her knees on her chest. Her hair covers her eyes when you try to read what's on her face. Before you go over to comfort her, Dave launches at you, grabbing your collar and shoving you against the shelf with the glass door filled with antique bowls. 

DAVE: i hope you know how to fix this or else you're gonna be dead meat over here  


Feisty. The alternate you must've raised him harsher, probably because he didn't have to suffer the burden of a loved one. You put your hands up in defense.

DIRK: I'll try to bring your friend back to safety.  


Dave slammed you hard again against the wall.

DAVE: and while you're at it, make sure your alien friends don't show up here either.   
DIRK: I can't.   


It's true. You can't stop it. It's been arranged by the government. You're beginning to have doubts about this mission. You know yourself that this place won't be like 413, but you must survive. Then you ask yourself, what's the point of survival if that means your family dies again? This time, it's from your hands.

You take a look at your son. This is what he would be with you in his life, a self-doubting, ironic kid. You'd rather have him be alive and unhappy than dead.

DAVE: then find a way  


He gives you a threatening glare from under his shades. You could not be more proud. Dave lets go of your shirt.

DIRK: I have an idea, but it'll be kinda risky for your friend.   
ROSE: Anything would be fine at this point. I don't want to be accused of murder.   
ROSE: Terezi's mom is a lawyer.  


Your daughter, Rose begins to wake up. She rubs her eyes and makes a grimace. You didn't think she'd be able to wake up after guzzling down that God awful drink. Her cheeks are red and she's talking funny. Maybe Dave poisoned her to be stupid.

ROSE: So, what's the plan?  
DIRK: Our government won't take a change of plans lightly, and they'll probably try to kill us.   
DIRK: Since they already have the blueprint of Project C, they won't need us anymore.  
DIRK: I proposed a plan to terminate our planet and our universe.  
DAVE: how do you even have the power to cause mayhem???  
DIRK: I have secret projects that were kept from the public eye. I was asked by our leader to create a suicide bomb if Project C doesn’t succeed. At this point, it was about image and ignorance.  
DIRK: At the time Project C was just a fantasy I was willing to make, but Nebula X was our truth.   
DIRK: I never finished Project C because I was making Nebula X, it had to be perfected so that it can disconnect from the other parallels.   
ROSE: But you’ll die.  
DIRK: We never really die, Rose. We live on through our parallels.  
DIRK: But we are always half of what we are.   


The twins stood there speechless because you’ve just accepted your own death. Deep down, this felt wrong but you went along with it because of this idea that you’ll be a hero. Living through your daughter and being a legend. Now that you’ve discovered your dead son living on a planet you’re soon going to destroy, you rethink things. 

When he told you that his childhood was rough because of you, hurt you. What better way to make it up to your son by committing mass suicide to your own people so they won’t try to hurt Dave and his family. You aren’t one to wear your emotions on your sleeves, but you hope Dave will understand, even if he’s not your Dave.

>Be Roxy  


Out of all the bad dates you've been on, this is by far the worst. You don't take it as a date though, it's more like a shitty adventure. Adventure is kinda your thing but not shitty ones! You happened to be thrown into a different universe with your gay ex-husband. Not only is this place really dusty, but it lacks oxygen. Luckily, your head didn't explode from not having proper pulmonary ventilation. 

You need a heavy drink when this is all over. Dirk is beside you, trying to not lose his cool. But you know he's panicking. 

ROXY: relax dirky well be fine  
DIRK: We're so fucked.  
ROXY: this is just like the old days when we used to get into soooo much trouble  
ROXY: remember that??  
ROXY: nd we would end up in a different city robbin from people n sleeping in cells  
ROXY: then your bro would come bail us out bc my mom was such a b  
DIRK: Roxy, this isn’t like robbing people and getting lost in a city.  
DIRK: We’re literally in a different universe with little time on our hands.  
ROXY: i'm tryin to lighten up the mood here  
DIRK: Sorry, as much as I love to reminisce-  
ROXY: no ya dont  
DIRK: I think we have bigger problems to attend to.  


You pat him on the head, startling him a bit. He’s never been used to affection, even now.

You search around the house, that looks a lot like yours, but it's so dark. You turn on the switch to light up the room a bit. There's a box on the floor labeled, "Roxy's Stuff". You search through it and it's pictures and belongings of your alternate self. You pick up a photograph of you and Dirk at the hospital with two blonde babies. Dirk didn't have his glasses on and you had longer hair. This was the happiest moment of your life. Where did it all go? You feel tears welling up on you as you begin to cry. 

DIRK: Roxy, what's…  


He looks over your shoulder at the picture.

DIRK:Oh.  


He kneels down beside you. You wipe away your tears. 

ROXY: you know it's kinda weird  
ROXY: you don't have your glasses on  


You laugh. You look around in the box some more and find adoption papers. It said that Dirk and Roxy gave consent to give up their children to the government and that'll be put with a suited caregiver in that faction.

ROXY: WHAT?!?!!?!?!?  
DIRK: Why would they do that?  


You read the paper some more. Any one who has a child through organic conception, the parent(s) of the child will have to give up their claim of the child. Parent(s) cannot hold responsibility for caring for a child as they have to work in the facilities. Children will be taken care of by caregivers. If the parent does not consent, they will be put in jail.

ROXY: wow that's a bit extreme  
ROXY: looks like this dirk kept rose  


There’s a folded newspaper laying under the pictures. It read in big letters: LIEUTENANT ROXY STRIDER DIES IN EUPHORIC LABS EXPLOSION. Your heart skips a beat as you read the article. 

“ROXY STRIDER ACTING PRESIDENT OF THE GENETIC CODING CORP WAS CAUGHT IN AN EXPLOSION IN THE EUPHORIC LABS BUILDING ALONG WITH HER BIOLOGICAL SON. 

THE FAMILY HAS BEEN INFORMED, YET HER HUSBAND AND BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER HAD GONE MISSING DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT."

You didn't know how to react. You were dead in this timeline, leaving Rose to grow up with Dirk, and now she's kind of a villain. You might not know this Rose very well, but you can't help pitying her. You wish you were there for her, for both of them.

Dirk is looking at a picture of a young Rose sitting on Dirk's lap. There was also a picture of young Rose building a robot shaped line a cat. 

You noticed a little book tucked into the corners of the box. You pull it out and read what’s inside. It’s Rose’s hand writing. You smile when you see how she still makes little circles for the tops of her i’s. The book gave instructions on how to make Project C2 and how to install the return feature on it. 

ROXY: think I just found some secrets dirky   


>Be the current verse Rose  


You're Rose and you're mad out of your mind! How can this happen? You believe it's your fault for dragging your family into this, and part of your family is in another universe! And the fact that Terezi is gone too! Her mom is gonna kill you and sue you for so much money.

The alternate Rose and Dirk left already since they've already "complete their mission". They left with an apology and a folded letter. You know for a fact that Dirk isn't apologizing for the destruction of your home. Once they zapped themselves away, your mom and dad appeared in front of you. Your dad sits down on a chair and catches his breath while your mom shouts "woo". Dave goes to hug your mom.

DAVE: omg mom i thought i'd never see you again!!  
ROXY: aw my bby!!!  


She hugs him, patting his head, all motherly.

DIRK: What about me?  


Dave turns to Dirk, with the most stoic face he can muster.

DAVE: sup?  


Dirk frowns.

DIRK: At least Rose missed me.  
ROSE: Yeah, dad.   


Somethings wrong about this. There's still no Terezi. You begin to fear the worst. 

You tell your mom that Terezi went after John and now she's in the other universe. Your mom assures you that she'll get them back, because she stole a book from the other Strider. She tells you that the book explains how to return a person from teleportation.

ROSE: Mom, we don't have a device to work with.   
ROSE: John left with Terezi in one device and the Rose and Dirk left with the other.   
ROXY: lucky for you, your moms still got it  


She pulls a small walky talky looking doohickey out from the back of her skirt and hands it to you. 

ROXY: we stole it from the other striders  
DAVE: nice   
ROXY: turns out they were planning to make a bunch of these!!  
ROXY: isn't that crazy?????????  
ROSE: Mom, the other dad is planning to blow up their universe. And Terezi’s still there.  
ROXY: that’s rlly bad im sure we could try to make something to get her back.  


Before you could respond to that, a flash a light pops out from thin air and Terezi lands on the floor with a thud. She curses to herself as you run to help her up.

ROXY: nvm shes back  
ROSE: Oh, my God. Are you okay?  
TEREZI: NO!!  


She takes a deep breath, almost as if she forgot how to breathe. 

TEREZI: HE'S ST1LL OV3R TH3R3  
TEREZI: 1 N33D TO GO B4CK!!  
ROSE: No, are you crazy?  
TEREZI: PL34S3 H3'S GO1NG TO D13!  


You grab onto both of her shoulders to calm her down and go look at her. She's crying and she's been beaten, her eyes are red instead of a white fade. You're overcome with fret. 

ROSE: Terezi, what did they do to you?  


> go back 15 minutes  


The Strider and Lalonde teleport back home, with the Lalonde still drunk and slurring her words. She can't take her alcohol.

You and John hid from the owners of the house, as you tried to sneak out from the back. Just as luck failing to be on your side, a bundle of paper crinkle under your feet. The old Strider gets up from the chair he was previously seated on, and treads towards you. As John pulled you out the back door, the old Strider grips on your wrist, and pulled you so hard that even John stumbled backwards. The last thing you see was a taser to your neck. 

You hear Dirk apologizing to you while you were unconscious. He said he’ll come back for you and that he needed a distraction. But your head was too hazed to actually understand what he meant. 

Everything felt heavy and tiring, almost kind that feeling when you were sobering up on drugs before you decide to take it again. Someone slaps your face, hard. You grunt and try to look at the one who did it but the room is so bright, so blinding, that it's difficult to see. 

???: Good. She's awake.   
???: We'll interrogate her now.   


You tried to move your arms but found that they are chained behind your back to the metal chair.

???: There's no need to struggle. You won't be getting out any time soon.  


You still shook at the shackles on your wrists and kept your head hanging. That Strider bastard put you in here! You're gonna kill him when you see him again. 

???: Let's start with the basics.   
???: What's your name?   


You don't answer. You continue to look down at your lap.

???: Let's try that again.   


He says firmly this time.

???: Your name?  


You mumbled a fuck off to him. Fuck your perfect record. This isn't earth anymore. The feeling of terror creeps up on you. Not only did you show up on some other planet that you care barely breathe in, but you ended up in jail too. Or soon to be jail.

???: What was that?  


He grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls it up to meet his face, all scarred up and clean shaven. 

???: I couldn't hear you!  


He's yelling but all you wanna do is roll your eyes. This is already hopeless. He smacks you hard across the face as you begin to notice a familiar figure in another room. From the glass walls you spot John sitting on the same chair as you.

???: Oh, recognize him?  


He caught you staring at John through the glass. The man grabs your chin and pulls it to face him.

???: Why don't we try another question, you little insect.  
???: Why are you here?  
TEREZI: FUCK YOU  


He lets go of your chin and punches you square in the jaw causing you to bite into your cheek and tasting the irons of blood. He continues to punch you in the face multiple times as blood begins to spurt from your orifices. You feel your left eye begins to pulse and swell and the blood seeping from the side of your head. 

The man is saying something but it the words get drowned out by the sound of ringing in your ears. You looked over to John, who is just as bloody and beaten up if not worse than you. They must've knocked the glasses right off his face because it's now on the floor and shattered. He turns to look at you, with a stream of rich cherry dripping from his chin.

You watched as the man interrogating John punches him again and seeing as he's nearly passing out. 

TEREZI: STOP 1T  


You look to your prosecutor with pleading eyes and panic then back to John. You instinctively pull on the shackles.

TEREZI: STOP HURT1NG H1M  
TEREZI: PLE4S3 1'LL DO 4NYTH1NG!  


He punches you, earning you another bruise to the cheek. 

TEREZI: YOU TH1NK YOU H1T H4RD??  


You snap your neck at him, glaring at the man. You’re losing it! You’ve had enough!

TEREZI: 1'V3 H4D H4RD34, COLD3R KNUCKL3S H1TT1NG MY F4C3 TH4N TH1S PUSSY SL4P  


You gritted your teeth with anger as it boiled inside you. This was it! It angered you, fueled you to the core. It pained you to see John hurt like this, but more importantly it pained you to see yourself like this again. You've taken harder hits before and that wasn't the end of it.

He punched you again and again and again. To the point where the pain becomes numb.

TEREZI: TH1S TH3 B3ST YOU GOT!!!?!??!  
TEREZI: 1'V3 H4D MOTHRFUCK3RS L1K3 YOU FOR BR34KF4ST  
TEREZI: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


With one single knock to the head, you were out. Your vision slowly came back as flashes as if they were pictures. You see blurs of red and a loud sound of "THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH". Next, you see Rose barging into the room with a tall man in a dress shirt and a black tie holding a bloody, beaten up John. She releases you from your shackles as your face falls into her shoulder and you swear you opened up a new wound. The ringing is still in your ears as bits of Rose's words say "detonate… out… home". And everything fades to black again.

You open your eyes to find Rose patching you up, but everything just feel hazy and exhausted. You just want to sleep. 

The sound of John talking wakes you up, and you turn over to see him holding your hand with the saddest look on his face. He has his broken glasses on along with bandage wraps on his head. You can barely make out the words he utters, but come close to what you think you might hear. 

JOHN: i'm so sorry i shouldn't have touched that stupid machine in the first place!  
JOHN: and now you're hurt.  


He's about to cry. You never seen John cry before, any John to be exact. 

JOHN: i just wanted you to know, before you leave, that i have feelings for you  
JOHN: the romantic kind  
JOHN: and when i saw you get hurt, it hurt more than getting beat  


You used your free hand to take John’s broken glasses off, startling him.

JOHN: terezi, wha-   
JOHN: you were awake this whole time?  
TEREZI: H4H4 Y34H  


You sit up, feeling the sore on your body. Mostly on your face.

TEREZI: WH4T D1D YOU M34N BY TH4T 4NYW4Y? M3 L34V1NG  
JOHN: you can’t stay here  
JOHN: look, this place is gonna blow up in a few hours. rose and mr. strider are planning to destroy our planet with a bomb.  
JOHN: turns out, mr. strider sent us to the interrogation chamber as a distraction so they could plant the bombs.   
TEREZI: WH4T H4PP3N3D TO TH3 W4R 1DE4??? TH3 UN1V3RS3 SN4TCH1NG????  
JOHN: rose said he had a change of heart when he found out his alternate universe family and his alternate self was happier than him.  
JOHN: maybe it’s time for us to die.  
TEREZI: STOP YOU’R3 NOT GONN4 D13  


He looks at you with his deep blue eyes as you unconsciously caress his face. 

JOHN: are you scared?  


You glanced at his lips, slightly agape.

TEREZI: T3RR1F13D  


John closes the distance between you and he kisses you. As your body begins to relax, you sink into the kiss, sighing. He pulls away, as it appears he's just as red as you.

TEREZI: WHY’D YOU STOP?  
JOHN: that was my first kiss.  
JOHN: and it might be my last.  
TEREZI:... K1SS M3 4G41N   


He gives you this sad look, like if he gives you another kiss he won't be able to stop. And in all honesty, neither will you.

TEREZI: PL34S3?  


You almost sound desperate. He leans in again and presses his lips on yours. Being the same person as your John, he feels so different. He caresses your cheek and catching strands of your short hair as you make out on his bed.

There was a loud thunder sounds outside of the house. You both run out of the home to find Rose already out there. The sky was clouded with dark mist and lightning crackling under the pillows. You see what John had described back on earth, the black hole as his sun. 

JOHN: it’s happening.  


He hands you the ball machine thing and puts a plant inside it. It slowly begins to glow. 

TEREZI: W41T  


You say as another lightning strikes again, cracking the sky. 

TEREZI: 1 C4N’T JUST L34V3 W1THOUT YOU!  
JOHN: you have to!  


His eyes begin to glow with the machine as the loud screams of the sky dulled out and you’ve been consumed with white. You never closed your eyes, despite the burning of the light, for fear of forgetting what he looks like at this moment. Just as the image of John disappears, so does your eyesight. This would be the last time you’ll ever see this John Egbert again. It’s such a shame, really. You kinda liked him. 

>: watch as your home slowly disintegrates  


As much as this hurts you, it’s for the best. The blacks of space slowly crack along with the grounds of the planet. The streets of your neighborhood are crowded with people running away for survival but you know that this really is the end. The wind push and and pull on you as your house had been destroyed a few moments ago, your father had killed himself prior to the catastrophic mishap to avoid the inevitable, and Rose had gone home to finish some business. You’re unaware of the whereabouts of Dirk, but you know he’s somewhere. And a few minutes ago, you watched the girl you have feelings for vanish in a flash because you want to protect her.

You knew this would happen eventually, but not by your own hands. You believe this to be your fault entirely. It’s nice to know that you experience some other things far beyond your life here on 413. You liked someone for the first time. Got a first kiss. And perhaps fallen in love, like in the movies. 

Are you really going to accept your death? The black hold expands as the ground below your feet shifts and breaks under you. Memories of her, filled your head, even the embarrassing ones. You’ve concluded you don’t want to die yet!

>go to her.   


How are you going to do that without a machine? 

ROSE! She must have the other machine with her. You ran to her house through the gusts of winds and pieces of the ground flying up into the sky. When you were in proximity of Rose’s house, you see that it’s completely destroyed. There’s pieces and dents of metals rising towards the sky. You jump from rock to rock to search for the machine through the cluttered mess. This would be better if you had your glasses on you. Far in the mess, you see the shiny round thing. It must be the machine! Launching yourself towards the ball, you catch it and you also expected to fall. You don’t, however. Instead you float. 

You bang onto the machine to get it to work. There’s no plants around you for you to work the machine. You float and search for a lick of plant life, but all of them had died out when the rest of the world was dying with it. 

The air began to feel thick and cold as the crumbling ball of rock loses its atmosphere. It’s getting harder to breathe. You shivered as the air around you grows colder. You cling to the ball, willing for it to get warmer. The only thing you remember of her is her sad eyes.

This is it. The time you die. There’s not even a time anymore. How did you survive this long? You look around to see blurs of what could be dead people. You’re never going to see Terezi again, or Rose, or her brother whom you never got a chance to talk to. 

You slowly begin to feel sleepy. You let go and the light consumes you as you breathe your last breath here.


	6. Chapter 6

That day, Rose helped you try to get to the other universe. The machine would light up and then switch off, almost as if there were no other universe to begin with. This machine was just a piece of metal unable to function. There was nowhere to go. 

You had stayed home, skipped out on school, and got a lecture from your mother. It seemed foolish to cry over someone who never really existed in your world, yet it was how you spent most of your nights. The John from the other world hadn’t been in your life for long, but it felt like an eternity that you’ve known him. And now he’s gone. 

When your John finally came home from his meeting, he greeted you with smiles and kisses. It felt nothing like the other’s. He wore the same face as the dead John and it bothered you. He wore his skin and walked, talked like him, but he was nothing like him. Slowly, it began to piss her off seeing him go about his day like nothing was wrong. You found yourself picking fights with John, and every time it was your fault. Eventually, you drove him away with your harsh words, and he’s had enough. He told you that he wanted to help you but you never told him what was wrong. He left, telling you that if you needed him, he was just a call way. You watched him leave, yet you never reach out to him.

You finally made up with Vriska, but she's never around, like always. You wanted to tell her about your adventures with a clone John, but you figured she’d never understand and would probably think you were crazy. When she found out about your eyes, she asked you who did it. You lied, saying you got bleach in your eyes. You can’t tell her that this future tech machine blinded you. It’s as ridiculous as it sounds. 

Rose still talks to you sometimes, she's even gotten herself a girlfriend, a tall fashionista woman named Kanaya. She’s a real looker, well she smells nice. Rose was the one that told you to keep the whole other universe ordeal should be kept a secret. You overheard Rose telling Kanaya about it but she took it as a flirty remark.

On occasion Karkat comes to visit you with Dave, which you thought might be a little awkward to do. They would kiss and be gross in front of you all the time. Karkat was the one who was supporting you when you refused to leave your room. He offered to watch some movies to make you feel better and it did, only temporarily though. It just reminded you of John, how he was fascinated about tvs shows. 

When your mom found out about your eyes, she was a worrying mess, said she couldn't leave you alone for anything. Somehow blaming you for it.

You left the machine with Dirk because he wanted to mess with it, to see if anything would happen. Nothing does. They did everything! From fueling it with plants and using the other universe travel shit! You were impatient, but you were also hopeless. You knew that John died, so why did you keep trying to go back?

Lately, you've been visiting the Felt Bar to choke on some moonshine. You would do literally anything to forget. At times, you think you've fallen into your old toxic ways of self destruction. This isn’t the first time you’ve done that, but you didn't care. You still cried at night and indulge in sad masturbation sessions with yourself. Anything would take the pain away at this point. 

Now is different. You’re able to lick the image of yourself in the mirror again, to get a good look at yourself. You can’t keep being sad over someone who doesn’t exist, not in your universe. Now is a time for change, a time for better treatment!

The first thing you do after your four months locked in your room. You haven’t had new clothes since you first started college a few years back. You brought yourself to the mall and took a big whiff of the store. Smells like clean clothing. Someone calls your name from afar, a familiar voice. 

NEPETA: :33< oh my gosh!! terezi is that you???  
TEREZI: N3P3T4?!?!  
NEPETA: :33< it is!!!  


She comes over for the hug, as what you think might be Equius follows behind her. You hug her back.

TEREZI: 1 H4V3N’T SM3LL3D YOU 1N 4 LONG T1M3!!  
TEREZI: YOU TOO HORS3 M4N  


You pat him on the shoulder as he gives you a sweaty grin. You give Nepeta a good sniff and she’s still the same height, and smelling of olives. Equius still smells tall and sweaty muscles. 

NEPETA: :33< wow, i haven’t s33n you since high school. how’s efurrything???  
TEREZI: 1T’S B33N OK4Y 1 D3C1D3D TO SHOP FOR CLOTH3S TOD4Y B3C4US3 1 R4N OUT OF CLOTH3S  
NEPETA: :33< that happens to me sometimes, too.  
NEPETA: :33< do you still talk to vriska???  
TEREZI: Y34H SOM3T1M3S BUT SH3’S BUSY MOST OF TH3 T1M3  
NEPETA: :33< aww that’s too bad maybe she’ll open up her schedule  
TEREZI: 1 HOP3 NOT!! SH3 C4N B3 4 H4NDFUL SOM3T1M3S  
NEPETA: :33< what about karkitty?  
TEREZI: K4RK4T’S ST1LL K4RK4T BUT W1TH 4 BOYFR13ND TH1S T1M3??  
NEPETA: :33< ohh i’m so happy fur him!! who’s the lucky guy??????  
TEREZI: R3M3MB3R TH3 COOL GUY FROM HIGH SCHOOL? DAV3 STR1D3R?  
NEPETA: :33< the one you dated?  
TEREZI: Y33UP  
NEPETA: :33< wow, how did karkat snag a dude like that???  
TEREZI: BE4TS M3 BUT 1’M GL4D TH3Y’R3 H4PPY  
NEPETA: :33< me too!!!  


Equius pulled on the arm of her sleeve. 

NEPETA: :33< sorry, we have to go. there’s a new flarp book on sale today.  
TEREZI: YE4H, GO SN4TCH TH4T FL4RP  
NEPETA: :33< make sure to k33p in contact, okay?  
TEREZI: Y34H TOT4LLY!!  


She waves as she walks away while holding Equius’ hand. You’re still perplexed about their relationship. It’s none of your business anyways. You buy all your stuff and leave the mall. 

You stopped on the way home to buy some flowers. You think he would like flowers if he were here. You rub your hands together for warmth and occasionally will puff hot air on them. You cursed to yourself for putting the burial on a hill, but this way no one can bother him. Once you reach the top of the mountain you set down the flowers down in front of the shitty tomb you made for him. You quickly leave. You don’t wanna immerse yourself in mourning for your lost friend. Plus you didn’t want to keep, Sollux, your bartender, waiting. 

TEREZI: H3Y SOLLUX  


You say as you walk in and sit in the usual spot you always sit in. 

SOLLUX: 2up tz, the u2ual?  
TEREZI: YOU KNOW 1T  
TEREZI: H1T M3 W1TH TH4T PO1SON  


He sets a cup in front of your and pours you an old fashioned drink, just the way you like it. You down it like it was nothing because to you it felt like nothing. 

TEREZI: SO HOWS TH3 W1F3??  
SOLLUX: tz iim not marriied.  
SOLLUX: but 2hes doiing ok. thank2 for a2kiing.  


You rest your head on the counter as you listen to the same replays of Only You by The Platters on the jukebox over by the corer of the bar.

SOLLUX: wow you diidnt have that much to driink and youre already tiired?  
TEREZI: 1 PR4CT1C4LLY L1V3 H3R3 NOW  


You say with your eyes closed as Sollux uses a rag to wipe down the counter. 

SOLLUX: you know thii2 place ii2 great for depre22ed piieces of 2hiits.  
TEREZI: 4ND 1’M ON3 OF TH3M?  
SOLLUX: and youre one of them.  
TEREZI: WOW TH4NKS SOLLUX  
SOLLUX: a2 much a2 ii love a good buck iin my pocket but ii hate to 2ee you liike thii2.  
TEREZI: …  
SOLLUX: terezii ii thiink you need help.  


Instead of doing the logical thing and agreeing with him, you slide your glass towards Sollux for another refill. He sighs and takes it for a refill. He recognizes your alcoholic issue and so you do, but you’ll go to being nothing without the deliciousness of this toxic swill. You’re already nothing with it.

Usually, no one ever comes to the bar around this time because it's too early and the Felt's Bar should be closed around this time but your fellow camaraderie let's you in early. However, a man walks in and sits beside you. He has hoodie on and you can barely sniff is face. 

SOLLUX: what can ii get you, 2ir?  
???: Whatever she's having.  


Sollux gave him his drink and the guy sips it down.

TEREZI: TH4NK YOU FOR TH3 DR1NK CH13F BUT 1 TH1NK 1'LL B3 H34D1NG OUT  
SOLLUX: bee safe  


You pay the tab as he winks at you through his red and blue shades, in the dorkiest way possible. You walk out the door and decide to take the long way home. Sure, your sight totally blows for you this time of year but who knows? Maybe you'll die in an accident or something.

You hear a faint crunching of snow following behind you. You grip on your walking cane, which you didn't forget to bring this time. If anything happens, you can just whack the guy upside the head and make a run for it. Your heart begins to beat faster as his footsteps grow louder. A hand grabbed your shoulder and you turn your body to push him away. A gust of wind blows passed and it smelled like blueberries lacking a cherry undertone.

TEREZI: JOHN?  
JOHN: yeah, it's me.  


He releases you from his grasps. He has a soft look in his eyes. You shove him away, making him stumble backwards, hitting the brick wall behind him. 

JOHN: what was that for?  
TEREZI: YOU H4D M3 B3L13V3 YOU W3R3 D34D 4LL TH1S T1M3????  


He pulled himself back up to his legs. You put your hands over your face because you can’t control your emotions. Anger strikes you, and happiness. It’s all too much to bear, so you cry into your palms.

You hear the snow crunch back to you as you feel a pair of arms wrap around your shoulders. You hug him back, resting your head on his shoulder. 

JOHN: i didn’t know you missed me this much.  


You punched him on the side for that snide comment. John makes a noise of pain and laughs anyways. When you get yourself together, you push away from him. Your eyes feel puffy and you can’t smell as well anymore. 

JOHN: better?  
TEREZI: Y34H  
TEREZI: W41T, HOW 4R3 YOU H3R3?  
JOHN: at the last second i decided i wanted to stay here with you. i was in the ruins of my planet for so long until i opened my eyes and i was here but i was lost.  
JOHN: a nice homeless man helped me and let me stay with him.   


You laugh. You inched closer to him and touch his face. It's warm and stubbly. It even smells like him, aside from the lack of showers. You just can't believe it's really him.

JOHN: you should’ve closed your eyes.  
TEREZI: 1 D1DN’T W4NT TO FORG3T YOU  


You can tell he’s looking at your lips. 

JOHN: i’ve been meaning to do something.  
TEREZI: M3 TOO  


You both close the distance between each other. You wrap your arms around his neck and he’s holding your waist. Though the breeze is chilling, you begin to feel warm under John’s touch. He has a finger on your jawline. It was only when a guy walking by yells at you to get a room that you both pull away, blushing.

After a moment of silence, you look at your shoes. Why are you feeling shy all of a sudden?

TEREZI: WHY DON’T YOU COM3 OV3R  
JOHN: i’d like that  


And so, you bring your John home with you.


End file.
